Sly and Sara Cooper in: Cooper Beginnings
by Nentendo Girl106734
Summary: The mysterious beginnings of Sly Cooper and his Younger sister Sara. Watch their life from the birth of Sara to moments before they go after their parents murders and the family book, The Thievious Raccoonus. This will be the first in a series of seven books all based on the games.Rating has been changed due to violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

 ***Nintendo Girl 106734 nervously sits at a computer, typing the last words of her story while a dove gray female raccoon reads what she wrote***

 **NG106734: My first chapter of my first story is done! I hope everyone will like it.**

 **Raccoon: I think it is great, but I am in it so I guess I don't really have a voice.**

 **NG106734: Shure you do Rachel! Can you quickly do the disclaimers for me?**

 **Rachel: Sure Little one**

 **NG106734: * muttering under her breath* I'm not little**

 **Rachel:** ** _NG106734 does not own the Sly Cooper franchise, it's plot, nor its characters. She does however own all her OC and her own ideas._**

 **NG106734: Thanks. Ok guys,again, this is my very first story and, I will accept constructive criticism. If any flamers decide to rear their ugly faces (not literally), I have a bucket full of ice water for them. A GIGANTIC thank you to ClockworkStarling for encouraging me to actually post this. Enjoy!**

 ***NG106734 presses a button on her keyboard and the screen fades to black***

May 19, 1984 - 4:30 pm Rachel's POV

As I watch my little Sly play alone on the living room rug, my hand goes to my large pregnant belly that held his sibling within. I don't know if the child is another bouncing baby boy or a grand graceful girl, but Joseph does. He made a silly bet about the gender. He thought it was going to be a boy while I bet it was a girl. The victor would get one free day from chores. When we got the last ultrasound, I had to drop the bet to get him to look.

"Don't you dare tell me," I said. "but he or she will need clothes." He shrugged, looked, and that was the end of that.

As I was lost in the memory, a pair of hands covered my eyes, bringing a growing smile to my face. I move the gray hands away and turn around to look at my darling Cooper. His sparkling dark brown eyes outlined by his natural dark gray, almost black, mask shown with mischief. His ringtail of light and dark gray rings, swings left and right. He spun me in a circle before we both turn to look at the young coon. Slyavin Rioichi Saligh Cooper (or Sly as we call him) looks a lot like his different shades of gray coloration and brown eyes exactly the same as his father. We couldn't pick a single middle name, so we gave him two.

I think of the future for both of my children, and a saddening thought popped into my head. A sigh escaped my lips, and I was lost in my thoughts.

"Rachel," Joseph said with a slightly worried tone. "Rachel! Is everything alright?"

I jump to attention when he yelled my name the second time, & thought of how I was going to put my thoughts into words. "I was just trying to figure out what we will do when they get old enough to learn your family's 'business'. Will you follow your family's traditions or train both of them? I want them both to learn, whether or not they decide your career."

He gives me a side hug and gives a small laugh. "Rachel Serina Cooper, you realise that you didn't need to worry at all." I looked up in surprise and he laughed again. "I was already planning to train them together when sly becomes eight and I'm already handwriting a copy of the family book for this little one." He gently placed his hand on my stomach. "A friend of mine has offered to place an everlast & connection spell on both books."

I look at him in curiosity and say "Mind explaining what exactly they do?" Sly crawled over to me and I softly picked him up, stroking his soft fur.

Joseph took his hand away and began explaining. "The everlast spell will make it last for uncountable years. The original book already has it but I want it to be renewed. The connection spell makes all writing in one book, appear in the other." His tail is flicking quickly, showing that he was very excited. Before I could continue the conversation, my little coon gave a mighty yawn, letting us know it was past his bedtime.

"I'll tuck him in, then we have to decorate for his birthday tomorrow. " Joseph gave a small chuckle and moves aside, allowing me to get into the hallway behind him. I started humming "One Enchanted Evening" and thinking of the due date one week away. I just hope they will like each other. Sly gives a small coo as I placed him in his crib, falling asleep soon after. Joseph and I take the next four hours decorating and watching T.V. before finally head to bed. I change from my maternal dress to my nightgown. They aren't very different, but I find it odd to wear the former to bed. We snuggle close and I fall asleep with my head laying on his chest.

11:40 pm Joseph's POV

I jolt awake as a scream pierces the night, louder than I had ever heard before, coming from the lady right beside me. I jump out of bed and snag my "cooper cane" from where it was leaning on my bedside table. I swung its curved golden tip to a ready position, prepared to fight who or what caused Rachel to scream like that. It took a few moments before I noticed that we were totally alone. I slowly walked to her side to find her panting and covered in sweat. She reaches for my hand and holds it in a vice like grip.

"CALL AN AMBULANCE" she yelled into my ear and pointed to a nearby land line. "THE BABY IS COMING NOW, WHETHER WE ARE READY OR NOT!" I instantly jumped into action, making the call and giving the needed information in record time. They promised to be there in around 10-15 minutes and told us to pack an overnight bag for all members of the family. Though she desperately wanted to help pack, Rachel was forced to remain in bed due to the fatigue and eminence pain. The moment I finished hastily packing our bags I ran to Sly's room, hoping he was still asleep.

He was laying on his back with his eyes wide open. I give a sigh and started packing his clothing. I finished quickly and started on his playthings. When I turned toward him again he had crawled to me and held his hands up. I laughed and lifted him into the air and changed his clothes. He fell back to sleep in moments with his tail curled around him, covering him like a little blanket.

The ambulance arrived a few moments later and we all crammed on. With Rachel on the stretcher, Sly on my lap, and me sitting on small bench like parts, the medics soon grew annoyed at the tiny space. We sped through the empty streets to the hospital, trying to beat the labor, her contractions continued to get more frequent and painful. Through the whole ride, she held onto my hand. By the time we arrived my hand was fully numb and a new Cooper opened her eyes to a new world.

Rachel's POV

My doctor softly placed my darling baby girl into my waiting arms. This child, who had been crying since birth, slowed to a whimper, then fell asleep in my arms. It was as though she knew she was in her mother's care. Even though she was seven days early, she was a very healthy girl, and hour we were separated was purely because the doctors were worried about the early birth.

She, unlike her brother, looked like a perfect mix of her father and I. Her fur was a light dove gray like me, with pure black markings like her father. What little hair there was as wavy as the sea and the the color of the deepest midnight. Her shining eyes where the color of new bark growing upon trees with small spots of blue dabbed throughout. I was so proud to have a daughter and a son. It was the family I always wanted.

A few silent moments passed before a soft knock rang through the room, waking my daughter up. She didn't go back to crying, only wriggled a bit as Joseph entered with a squirmy Sly. After he moved a chair to my bedside, Joseph placed Sly next to me and my little girl. My children watched each other for a bit. Sly then reached his tiny hand to her, and she gripped it tightly. I knew the two would become the best of friends.

A small young mouse entered hesitantly. She was almost pure white with dark brown eyes and blond hair that was kept back with a white bandanna matching her white nurse coat. Though I would never say it out loud, I could have sworn she had a baby belly. Joseph, on the other hand, stuck his foot in his mouth, big time.

"When are you due?" I will admit, her expression was priceless when he asked that.

"What?"

"Are you not pregnant? When is the child due?" His face was beginning to turn the color of red roses. Thankfully luck was with him in this case.

"Oh! Well, yes I am. I'm due in four months."

"Is it going to be a boy or girl," I asked, now that the original question had been asked.

"A baby girl, and my first!"

" Well congratulations. Have you decided on a name?"

"Yea. Penelope Johanna Black, which brings me back to the reason I came in the first place. What will your daughter's name be?"

With Sly's name, I chose the first name and second middle name, and Joseph chose the other two (even though his last name carried through). We decided to do the same here, so I started. "Sahara".

"Henriette"

"Renigh"

"Cooper"

"All righty. So, just to make sure I got this right, your child's name is Sahara Henriette Renigh Cooper. Correct?"

"Yes."

"All right. It will only take a few moments to do the paperwork, and I will get a birth certificate to you as fast as possible." She left the room and we were alone. I soon felt my eyes felt heavy and I began to fall asleep, my babies lying in a crib next to me. Right before any dreams came, I heard Joseph whisper to Sahara.

"Welcome to the world Sahara, my second little thief." With a smile at his words, I slipped into my dreams.

 **Author Notes:**

 **NG106734: WOW! I will admit, this took WAY longer than I expected it to. Most of that, I will admit, is due to me being hesitant to type it and actually post it. I am NOT a person who enjoys showing off. Ok, just so you will know, I will try to post once a week, but at random times. No promises because I am a horribly bad procrastinator, so sorry. Again, I hope you enjoyed the story and I welcome any and all** **CONSTRUCTIVE** **criticism.**

 **Rachel: Don't forget the hints…**

 **NG106734:OH! You're right. Okay guys, in this story I will make a TON of hints and references for later games, like Penelope in this one. Remember the small details for they may return. Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:**

 **NG106734: *Looks up from her steaming cup of hot coco, sitting across a table from Joseph* Hey Guys, nice seeing you again. Welcome to a new chapter! This time I have Joseph with me.**

 **Joseph: Hi.*Goes back to reading a hot pink notebook that has pokemon drawings on the front***

 **NG106734: Rachel is currently at work. *Joseph gives NG106734 a glare and puts the book down***

 **Joseph: *directly to NG(I was getting tired of typing all the numbers)* I don't really like this chapter. Why did you make…**

 **NG:*Interrupting him* SHUSH! Don't spoil the story. Just do the disclaimers and enjoy the show.**

 **Joseph:*Mumbling under his breath* See if I ever volunteer for this again. *to readers*** **NG does not own any of the original characters or plot. She does however own rights to Sara, Rachel, me and any other oc that are introduced later on and her own plot points** **. Now, if you will excuse me I need to go watch my children. *Walks away mumbling under his breath***

 **NG: *yells after him* See you later Grinch! Really quick thank you's. First to my boyfriend, who gladly read my fanfic even though he isn't really a fan of the series. TheClockworkStarling for editing. PhantomGirl17 for reviewing and everyone else who has read, review, liked, or favorited.**

 ***Presses a button on a wireless remote and the screen goes to the Cooper logo.***

Three years later- 5:00pm Sara's POV

"Sara, the game 's over! Come on out," my brother yells right in front of my hiding place. He has tried this trick many times before. He would call out, claiming that I had won, then tag me and win the game. I'm not going to fall for it this time. If Sly is being honest, he will get Mommy or Daddy to call the game over.

I can see his feet from my hiding place. It is absolutely perfect and I found it by accident. When Sly was at a friends house one day, leaving me to play alone, and I tripped. As I began getting to my feet and dusting my dress off, I saw a small door like piece of wood. I pried the rotting wood away to find a small opening that lead to a low, closed in area. The only things in this hidden "room" where bugs that scurried away when I got near and shiny pipes leading to the house. Most of the walls were filled with small holes I could look out of without being seen. The one that wasn't hole filled was the far wall, which was pure concrete. It was cramped and I hit my head many times getting out, but it was cool.

Sly went away and I silently rolled onto my back. Though I wanted to scream at all the dirt that covered my favorite dress, I only gave a small huff and started brushing as much dust off as I could. After a minute of smacking the brown off, I could actually see the dark purple of my dress. The dark color looked great with my gray fur and the yellow gold cooper cane shapes on my pockets shone in the little light that came through the holes. I finished dusting off and looked around, not realising the fact that a monster was creeping on my skirt; a spider!

It crawled up to my chest and just sat there. It sat there and stared at me with all eight eyes. I felt another of its kind crawl up my arm and stayed on my shoulder, joining its little friend in staring into my eyes. I wanted to cry. Before I could make a sound, a small army of of the little eight legged freaks covered my body. Everything except my face was covered with the small black creatures. I was frozen in fear, not even daring to move a muscle as the whole group started.

"Sara, come on out. The game is over and you won!" I smiled at the victory call from my dad, but one spider got spooked and bit me, which made me jump. That spooked the other spiders and they all bit the skin they were standing on. I screamed as loud as my voice could go and they all skittered away, letting me crawl closer to the entrance. Dad pulled the wood away as I neared and gathered me into his arms.

Daddy carried inside and softly placed me on the counter. After he asked how I was and gave a quick check of the bites. With a small nod he went to the bathroom, probably to find bandages. Sly, after moving a chair close, climbed to the spot next to me. I laid my head on his lap and I felt my eyes getting heavier. Sly must have noticed because he began humming mama's lullaby, I only heard the beginning before I fell asleep.

Joseph's POV

"Why did this have to happen to my little coon" I mumble as I grab the bandages and started walking back to the kitchen. What I saw when I returned was adorable. Sahara (or Sara as Sly was calling her) was right where I had placed her, but she had fallen asleep on Sly's shoulder. Sly himself was awake and humming the old lullaby. I wanted to run for my camera and snap a photo, but I noticed that her bites were starting to pus. I carefully bandaged her arms, legs,& any other skin that wasn't covered by her dress. They got her very badly. This makes me even gladder that we don't have any poisonous spiders nearby. Though, even with that reassurance, I knew Sara would not leave this unscaved. She will most likely become an arachnophobe for the rest of her life. Once I finished with the bandages, I stepped back and noticed that she looked like a mummy.

With a small laugh, I took her from Sly's arms and started heading to the room the two shared. I soon hear the sound of two tiny feet land on the white tiles of the kitchen. I knew my older child was following us. I stop, turn around, and watch my little Sly walk up to us. A giant yawn erupts from his mouth, making me smile. "Does my big boy want a ride to?" He frowns and puts a determined face, but he gave another yawn and destroyed the whole act. With another smile, I shift Sara to my left arm and scoop him up. With my children falling asleep in my arms, I walk to their room.

On my way I think of how they wound up sharing a room in a five bedroom house. They did have their own rooms at first, right next to each other. Every night, we placed them in their beds, but when we checked on them in the morning, one was in the other's room. One night, we locked the doors to see if it would happen again, and we found Sly in Sara's room in the morning. Turned out there was a vent connecting the two rooms. Honestly, I was shocked, and proud with their craftiness and physical abilities. Though, to insure their safety ( Rachel and I were afraid of the vents failing while one of them were in it) so we moved the two into the second largest room.

Each side was decorated differently. Sly's side was dark blue with spots of red and gold covering the left wall, with wall stickers of Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Sara's side was a dark purple with raspberry and orchid lines going from the ceiling to the floor with Zelda and Shiek stickers. Over the window was a sticker of Hyrule Castle and over the double doors was a triforce with the triforce of courage and the triforce of wisdom filled in. Those two are the biggest Zelda and Nintendo fans I have ever seen. I places them in their beds and quickly whispered "good night" before I closed the door. I gave a sigh and prepared to confront their mother and go on my last heist.

Rachel's POV

Sometimes I wish I never considered working in that idiotic cosmetics production plant. The conditions are down right horrid, the scents from the perfumes are overwhelming, I get all kinds of powders and colors all over me, and the hours are murder! I rarely even get home in time to tuck the kids in at night. I give a heavy sigh as I pull into the driveway. To my happy surprise, Joseph was there, waiting for me. he swept me into a bear hug the moment I got out of the car.

"Hi, sweetheart," he whispered into my ear.

"Hi. So, what happened today? Did the children behave?" He went silent for a moment before he gave a heavy sigh.

"Well, they somehow managed to play hide and sneek all day." I gave him a gesture to continue and gave another sigh. I am used to telling me about their hiding places. "Sly found a hollow tree with an entrance at the base and Sara somehow managed to get under the house." his eyes beamed with pride at their developing skills, but I noticed a tiny hint of shame. I took a quick glance at him and noticed that he was holding something. I gave him an embrace, and snached the item from him. My 'prize' was a small roll of bandages, obviously used and wadded up.

"Joseph Thaddeus Winslow Cooper, tell me what happened right now." I tried to be calm, but even I could hear my anger and fear laced in my words.

"While Sara was under the house, she got bitten by spiders. I got her out and inspected the marks and bandaged her up. She is in bed, asleep, now." he gave a nervous laugh before saying, "Good things we don't have poisonous creatures here, huh."

I rolled my eyes at him with a sad attempt at a smile, and walked to our bedroom. As I changed into my nightgown, I noticed that Joseph was changing into his heist outfit. I gave a smile at my handy work. The Dark green, almost black, fabric was form fitting. The long sleeves lead to the black gloves he only wore on a job. He strapped his forest green leg pouch on his upper leg. It was filled to the brim with lock picks, smoke bombs, and other small items necessary for a thief. He turned to his dark green backpack, and started filling it as well. However, as I watched him, a sense of foreboding filled me, just as it always did when he left on work.

"Where are you going, what are you stealing from who, and how long will you be gone?" He gave me a loud sigh and closed the bag, but something in my face must have shown my concern.

"Rome, an emerald raccoon statue from a crooked owl with a thing for raccoon artifacts, and around three days." He spoke quickly, not looking up at me again. In an attempt to get out of the situation, he rushed to grab his cane. Once he did, I snagged his arm causing him to stumble a bit. I forced him to look at me, no longer trying to hide how much his work hurt me.

"Promise me you will return home safe and free. I really want our children to grow up with father." He only gave me a nod and yanked me into a kiss. While I was still in mild shock, and annoyance at his distraction, he dashed away and left me alone with a huge house and two kids to care for.

After a few moments. I reach over to our landline on my bedside table, dreading the call I have to , she is understanding when it involves children, my boss hates giving days off, and when she does, she makes that person work over time. The phone rings three times before anyone answer. Luck being, my boss was the person on the other side.

"Who is this," came the gruff voice of the female rhinoceros who was my boss.

"It's Rachel Cooper."

"What do you want?"

"Well… I need a few days off, at least three."

"WHAT? What could be so important that you need to take three days off?!"  
"My daughter, Sara, was bitten by spiders across her entire body. The doctor told us to keep an eye on her for the next few days. Though there aren't any poisonous spiders in this area, the wounds may become infected."

"Where is Joseph? Surely he can care for her for a few days. We have a huge order coming in and I need every every hand on deck!"

"Unfortunately, Joseph is out of town on business, and I can't find a sitter." I grimaced at the blatant lie, but there was no way she would know I never even tried to line went silent for only a few moments, though it felt like an eternity, before she spoke again.

"How many days?"

"At least three ma'am, though it may be more."

"Very well, take as much time as you and your family need… but I expect three days worth of overtime." I opened my mouth to respond, but she was not yet done. "I know you said you may need more days, but you are my best worker. You deserve time off, enjoy it. Just keep me posted on how many days you will need and how your daughter is doing, okay?" With that, the line went dead and I was left in shock at her kindness, it was a welcome surprise. I began making plans as soon as I could focus.

"We can go to the Zoo monday, the day after Joseph gets home. Saturday will be used to get Sara checked on." Though the bites were my main concern, she seemed to show heightened senses and I want a professional to confirm or deny that idea. With those plans in place, I laid down with a smile on my lips and fell asleep.

 **NG:* crouching behind the table from earlier, though it is now on its side and there are shards of pottery and glass shrewn around* I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry… well to angry. *Another dish flies over my head* Ok guys, thanks for being my angry readers, but you can stop now!**

 **Sara and Sly: Awwwwww.**

 **Joseph: *With a sigh to his children* Your welcome. It actually felt good to throw things at you for that last chapter. *I give him my best death glare as he just shrugs***

 **NG: Anyway, I do have a few good reasons for being so late. First a surprise visit from my brother, who is in Tennessee for college. Second, we traveled over winter break and all I had for internet access was my tiny phone. Finally (and this is my main reason) I thought no one was really interested in my story. I only recently found out that you can see how many views you had on a story.**

 **Rachel: And it is a very good story. If I do say so myself.**

 **NG: *gives her a smile before continuing* Anyway, if you do like this story, or even give it a view, I would really appreciate it if you left a review or sent me a PM. It really helps me when I get any reviews. Again, please don't be a flamer and insult my story, but I will be more than happy to accept creative criticism. Thanks for reading my story!**

 ***The screen starts to fade to black when a stuffed toy raccoon hits me in the face***

 **Joseph: Sara! To your room. Now! *said girl walks away ***

 **NG: Actualy I realised something. I need help with the next chapter, which will be a late christmas chapter. This is an easy one; what gifts should everyone get? ok now we can go to black*waves as the screen truly goes to black***


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

 **NG: *sitting next to a lit fireplace with a still fully decorated tree behind us* Merry Christmas dear readers!**

 **Sara: *sitting on my lap looking at a chocolate chip cookie in my hand then looks up at me* Isn't Christmas over? *turned to the paper under the tree***

 **NG: *an embarrassed look on my face* True and I am very sorry for that. I gave my reasons in my last ending note and if you didn't read it, go back. As a repayment I have a surprise for you guys at the end of the story.**

 **Sara: * jumps up on my leg for a moment* Yayy! I love surprises!**

 **NG: *Sara sits back down, leaving a bruise on my leg* Ow. anyway, can you do the disclaimers for me please?**

 **Sara: *nods her head excitedly and turns to the audience* NG does not own the Sly Cooper franchise, including characters, plot, or places. She does however have clame to me , mommy and daddy, as well as the many OC's that she has planed.**

 **NG: *a shocked look on my face* Have you gotten a hold of my notebook?**

 **Sara: Maybe… *snages my cookie and runs off* Thanks for the cookie!**

 **NG: *sad face* My cookie. Anyway, I have mentioned a notebook many times and some of you may be wondering what it is. Well, I have been handwriting each of these chapters before typing them. All except for this chapter and chapter five later on. I also type the beginning AN's before I finish typing the story (which is what happened in the last AN. I had it typed before it was late. Again, so sorry for that)**

 **Joseph: *off screen* Sara, where did you get that cookie? I told you you were still grounded for the 'flying raccoon doll' incident last night.**

 **NG: * gives a small snicker and continues* Thank you to everyone who has liked, favorited, and reviewed. A huge thanks still to TheClockworkStarling for editing (and later on co-writing) my story. Again, I am open to any and all creative criticism but any flamers will get nothing but a ten gallon bucket of water on top of you and your computer. *waves and presses a button under the fireplace mantel. the screen goes black with a green Cooper signal with a santa hat***

 ***off screen***

 **Joseph: NG! I told you not to mess with my logo!**

 **NG: No, you said it bugged you. I will be changing it many other times in the future.**

 ***Joseph gives a loud grown**

One year later- 9:00 Christmas Day Sara's POV

"Santa's been here Santa's been here! Wake up, wake up wake up!" I jumped up and down on Sly's sleeping form, thinking about the colorful gifts that lay trapped under the tree. Each one in their own paper prison.

"Sara, go back to bed." I looked at my lazy brother, thinking of how exactly I would get him up, when a truly naughty plan came to mind. It was after Christmas, and New Year's hasn't come yet, so any bad things I do won't count for the Naughty List. I gave a slight snicker as I tiptoed to my side of the room, searching for my small sand bucket. My plan is quite simple; fill it with warm water and dump it on him. I know it was mean, especially considering the fact that Sly has an intense fear of drowning and water. I'll make it up to him sometime.

When the water hit his face, I pinkie swear to you, he screamed like me, most likely due to the water fear thing. Now, this may make me an even worse sister than before, but I laughed so hard, I was rolling on the floor.

When I could breath again, Sly was giving me his best death glare, and Mamma and Pappa were standing at the door, probably wondering what Sly's scream was for. The water dripping down his face ruined the fierceness of the stair, and I barely held back another fit of laughter. Sly then proceeded to get out of bed, and chase me around the house. Even though I do have 'enhanced senses' is what I think said, Sly definitely got better agility and moving ability. He caught me within a few minutes and dragged me back to the room. Because this was Christmas, my only punishment was not being able to open my presents first.

We all ran to the tree (after Sly changed pajamas) to find all the presents waiting for us. Is seemed as though only four kind of wrapping papers.

"Ok guys," mamma said getting all of us to look at her. "I have planned something fun for this year. Everyone has a specific paper for their presents, you have to guess who's is who." Mamma had a very mean look on her face, but I knew that today was going to be fun.

Sly ran up to the presents and looked at all the different wrappings. One kind was filled with tiny forms of Link on a dark blue background, another was filled with the crest of the Hylian royal family on a royal purple background, yet another was a white paper filled with green holly and decorated christmas trees, and the last kind was a simple white wrapping with light blue snowflakes and pink ribbons. It wasn't very hard to tell whose was whose. Sly grabbed one of the tiny Link packages, tail swishing with excitement, and began shredding said paper. what he saw was fully unexpected and very hilarious; a pack of girls undies with pink, purple, and green patterns on it.

For a moment, everything was silent. I even heard a pin dron from a few miles away. Then, all of the sudden, I laughed. I don't know why it was so funny, but it was. Soon everyone (including Sly) burst into a chorus of laughing. We laughed and laughed for about thirty minutes ( or at least thats what Mamma said).

After we all calmed down, Mamma explained what happened. "As I was boxing the presents I forgot to write your names on the two boxes. I didn't realise my mistake until I returned from a call and couldn't remember whose was whose." At this she got up and handed me a bow that was the same size. "Here Sara. Since Sly opened your present by accident, you can open his." I didn't. I stood up and gave it to Sly.

"To make up for this morning," I said, picking up the unwrapped undies and heading back to my seat next to Mamma. If there is anything I love during the holidays, it's tearing up the wrappings to get to the gifts. It is just so much fun to fight for the gift (and to see Dad scrambling to catch the scraps to throw them away). Mamma gave me a beaming smile and we turned back to Sly, who had already destroyed the paper; it was a boy's pair of undies. Other than that everything went normally. Sly and I got a NES system to share, and we each got "training canes" (Sly's looking like Dad's and mine had a purple "C" curve). In all, Sly got three shirts, all having Nintendo characters on them, specifically Mario and Luigi on one, Link standing in front of Hyrule Castle, and the last one had the Nintendo logo with all well known characters around it. He also got a Link bed set (though I thought it was weird) and a hot wheels car that looked like Papa's car. I got a stuffed doll that looked like Daddy. It even wore the outfit I once saw Pappa wear. I also got a victorian style dollhouse,at least according to Mamma. I honestly didn't pay attention to what Mamma and Pappa got. After about one second, Sly and I realised something, we had no games for the NES system.

"Hay," said Sly, thinking aloud. "Where are the games?" Pappa left the room and left Mamma to explain.

"Well, Pappa and I gave an idea." Pappa then returned with tons of things in his arms. "Whoever wins a game of hide and sneek gets to choose first. After that we will let Sara pick and go with the pattern. Sara, you hide first." I immediately dashed to my one special hiding spot, one no one has been able to find.

I was just crawling around in the vents one day (like I have grown a habit of doing lately) and I fell down a vertical part. When I straightened myself up I found a totally empty room. In the past year or so, I've moved a few toys and books in here and now it's my little play room. Another advantage to this room was the fact that tons of sounds filter in, so I wasn't surprised when I could hear Mom clearly.

"Ok Sly, you have an hour to find Sara. If you can't, she gets to pick the first game." I can only guess he nodded bacause Mamma said, "On your mark, get set, GO!" a few seconds later. I just sat around and waited, and waited, and waited. When I thought is was close to an hour, I climbed out and began crawling back to the living room. I should have waited for Mom to call out, because as soon as I turned a corner, I was face to face with Sly.

"Huh huh, um hi." Sly gave me a look that I now call Sly's Smirk.

"You know what this means, right?"

"Yea,yea. let's get back and start playing the new games."

As we crawled back, with me in front as 'prisoner', he continued talking. "Excited, are you?"

" Yea! How are you not?"

"I am, just one last question though." I looked around and saw the exit right in front of me. "Did you let yourself get caught?"

"NO! You know I never give up. You know how competitive I am." He gave a nod and we left the vents right in front of Mom (who gave a frightened squeak).

"Wow. I honestly thought it would take all day." Mom looked kind of relieved and called dad over. "Go ahead and pick Sly"

He began to sort through the...carriages... I think that's what dad called them, and grabbed one from the middle. He let me see his choice and I instantly wished I could have gone first. It was a Super Mario Bros 2 game. I walked over to the pile and began digging. At the bottom of the pile, a part Sly didn't get to, I found Legend of Zelda II: Adventure of Link.

"WHAT!?" I had to laugh at my brother's shout.

"Guess you should have looked through the whole pile," I said, making the Sly Smirk. Sly himself just sulked a moment before picking his next one.

In all, Sly got Super Mario Bros 1,2, and 3, Balloon Fight, Battleships, Battletoads,Excitebike, and Duck Hunt. I got Aladdin, BomberMan, Zelda ll, Ice Climber, Kid Icarus, and Kirby's Adventure.

Before we could start playing, Pappa came up to us, holding something behind his back. "Before you two go off and start playing your games, I have one last gift mom couldn't wrap." With that he brought two stick like things. After a few seconds, we realized what they truly were; tiny, child-sized Cooper Canes both of slightly different styles. One was a perfect replica of Pappa's; a medium brown staff with a gold colored "C" on the top, and the other had a dark brown staff with a violet purple "C". He quickly handed Sly the golden one and I got the purple. "You start training with them tomorrow, but for today, play that NES we got you." We ran off, with ear to ear smiles, and played games for the rest of the day.

 **AN:**

 **NG: *surrounded by many canon characters, her OCs (some not introduced and some form other stories) and fans, all of them are angry* Ok guys, let's calm down…**

 **Joseph: Calm down, you haven't updated in, what, four months!**

 **NG: I'm sorrrrrrry! I fully planned for this to at least come out around winter but life got in the way. I've had an Academic Decathlon (AcaDec) competition and High School is out to get me. I have also been waiting for any ideas for this story, which was my first free wright, except for one.** **Lord lava 123** **, Thank you so much for giving me some ideas.**

 ***Fans and OCs from other stories start leaving***

 **NG:*waiving*Now for all my fans I have some secrets, references, and ideas that didn't make it into the story. *Cooper Beginnings OCs and characters sit in bean bag chairs that just suddenly appeared* This is going to get a bit long, sorry, but it will be cool… I hope. Let's go!**

 **1) This story is straight from my mom's past and my christmas this year (w/o the undies)**

 **2) The spider story is from a family friend, except with poisonous spiders**

 **3) Sly was about to have a different full name, my top choices where; Slyavin (this one won out)**

 **Slyvester (I really wanted a pun in his name)**

 **Slylock**

 **and Joseph Sly Cooper (This then turned into his father's name)**

 **4) Sara is basically me, she acts and will respond like I would**

 **and finally**

 **5) Ideas for Sahara's name (I did it to Sly, it's her turn now)**

 **Sarah (this led to her nickname)**

 **Serina**

 **Siara**

 **Saria (Legend of Zelda reference)**

 **and Scarlet (who will become a character later on)**

 **6)The outfit the doll Sara gets is her father's thieving uniform (the dark green one from the last chapter**

 **7)One of the designs on Sly's shirt is from the last part of** **Brawl in the Family, History of Nintendo on Youtube** **.**

 **8)Some of the games they got weren't invented yet in real life, but this is My fanfic so My Rules**

 **And that's it. Wow, that was a lot. Well hope you liked my first free write chapter, because there will be more in the future. But not the next one.**

 ***everyone in the room* BYE!**

 ***Off screen* Update faster next time.**

 **NG: I thought you left with the others**


	4. Chapter 4

4) A New Year in a New Place

AN:

NG:*Sitting at a present filled table with a birthday hat on her head* Happy (extremely late) New Year, and Happy Birthday to the twins. I said I would do a New Year's story, but technically, today is a new year to the day of their lives. Don't you love double meanings? Also I realised I forgot to add something, but it is mentioned here. Sorry.

Rachel: Cake is ready!*A group of screaming children run past*

NG: Ow, my poor ears. and I thought six and seven year olds were quieter than three year olds...don't ask. Anyway, since everyone is busy today, I'll be doing the disclaimers myself.

I do not own the Sly Cooper franchise (unfortunately) and everything besides my own OC's belong to those who do. While I will accept constructive criticism, I will take vengeance on any and all flamers with my trusty bucket of cold water and Joseph's Cane.

NG:*a piece of cake hits NG square in the jaw* Enjoy the story!

*The screen goes to the cooper symbol with a birthday hat on top and colorful balloons behind*

NG:*Off screen* Who did that?!

Sara: Run! *All kids start running with NG following*

Joseph: Don't kill or hurt anyone!

Paris, France two years later-10:00

Joseph's POV

Even if it is their birthday, my little thieves never change. Sara and Sly (now six and seven respectively) decided to have a day-long Hide and Seek game with their new friends. Sara was currently the seeker, and Sly was the only one left to find. Due to her enhanced senses, the others were easy to find, but Sly had discovered ways to trick her. I moved out of the way as Sly ran past, and gave a small chuckle as Sara went past a few moments later. As I watched her run acrosst the large yard, my mind went back to the move to Paris.

It was the day after Christmas, and the children were running to the NES. I intercepted them in the kitchen and herded them back in. After they were seated, Rachel and I set a large plate of pancakes in front of them. We waited for them to finish before we told them we were moving. Their response was understandable. They were both sad for a few moments, before Sara jumped three feet in the air, landing on the chandelier . Rachel and I were worried that she had hurt herself until she climbed down and continued to jump around in joy. I turned my head to Sly and saw a much different reaction. He had a shocked smile on his face.

After we had a going -way party, we packed the moving van, and hit the road. Though both of the kids were sad to leave their childhood home, they became excited at the new adventure after we got to Switzerland, almost half way through our trip.

Once we got into France, we knew we had to find a house quickly. Oddly enough, Sara was the one to find our one true dream home. We were driving to the park when she saw it as we drove by. "Look at that cool house daddy," she said. When I looked over I saw a two story Victorian style house painted with neutral colors outside. Even better, there was a forsale sign in the front yard. I called a real estate agent while we were in the park, planning a visit for the next day.

While we were getting a tour, Sly found the selling point for us; an entire secret layout in the walls. He was leaning against the wall and it flipped under his back. I told the girls to go on and went back, only to find a gap in the wall. I found Sly on his back when I checked, and we went on our own tour. The walls were pretty thin, so we just followed the girls on their tour. As it turns out, we practically have an entire second house hidden in the first floor. The second floor didn't have that hidden feature, but it did have two separate rooms separated by a "jack and jill" bathroom in between (which the kids instantly called if we got the house). That way, they were still kinda sharing a room, but they were separated by a wall. All the rooms were very large, as was the backyard. It had a huge pool, room for a play set, and still had yards and yards for a garden, with a free open yard to run around in. Needless to say, we made a very large offer with the cash I got from my retired thieving career.

"Found you Sly, it's your turn!" I watched as Sly dropped from his place on ceiling, and they returned to the living room. Rachel placed a cake from her new job on the table and walked over to me, leaving my old friend and colleague, James McSweeney, to watch the children. I looked at her, the old passion I always had for her filling my heart. We shared a quick kiss and served the kids the pastry. They played the new games they got for the rest of the day… or until the other kid's parents came.

We cleaned up the kids mess, scrapping cake form the floor due to an impromptu food fight and picking up forgotten wrapping paper. We were almost done when McSweeney came up to me, asking to talk alone. We went out to the screened-in patio together. He seemed tense as I waited for him to speak; however, when he did, I wished he had stayed silent.

"I'm going to turn myself in."

I turned in shock to my old friend, not believing what I obviously heard. "What?! I think I heard you wrong. Could you please repeat that?"

"I'm turning myself in Joseph. What happened on that last heist has me shaking to my bones, and I don't want to even be free when HE comes."

I gaped at him, sadness and shock mixing together in my heart. I turned away with a sigh. Once that blubbering walres makes up his mind, there is no changing it. I took a deep breath, trying to stay strong in front of my brother in arms, and turned back around. "Have you told Dr.M?"

"Yea, and he honestly agrees with me. He said that he is going to come with me to the police station, and urges you to do the same."

"I can't leave my family alone with no father."

"Would you want them all dead? I'm going, it's your choice what you do." With that he left, wishing me luck with my life.

I turned toward the back yard, and the tears came all on their own. My mind went to the night he was talking about.

We arrived in Rome with no problem and began to gather information. It turns out that the owner of the Emerald Racoon, the artifact we were going after, knew of my entire family history. That was a thing only Coopers have known throughout history. When I grabbed the large crystal, a large metal owl landed right behind me. He went by the name Clockwerk, and he was the most menacing creature I had seen in my life. He attacked me and my gang, but we safely got to the van and drove away with our prize. In what I can only assume was anger, he bellowed in a metallic voice that sent a chill up my spine, and said something that froze my blood.

"Beware Joseph Cooper. Your time is nearing, and your son will live in cold loneliness as an orphan, and a testament to my greatness. All you know will cease. Do not grow attached to anyone, for all will go down in cold blood. I will never rest until your name is gone from history, and no Cooper lives."

We may have gotten away with no problems, but my heart was shattered. I disbanded my team in hopes to keep them safe, and moved the family to France to get away from my now living nightmare. I swore from that day to when my children began thieving on their own, to be a law abiding civilian, taking nothing and giving to those who have less.

I continued to stare straight ahead, until Sara came running by me and tore me out of my thoughts.

"Where are you running to, my little thief?" She stopped and turned towards me.

"Mamma told us to stop playing video games for a while, so we are playing hide and sneak again." I give her a nod, and she ran off towards our large pool. A few seconds passed until Sly came running, stopping when he came to my side.

"Did you see where she went Dad?"

"Can't say I did, and even if I could, I wouldn't. I'm not allowed to tell, remember?" Sly gave a tiny pout, but ran on by, looking in every 'hidey hole' as he went by. Funnily enough, the moment Sly was across the yard, Sara dropped down right in front of me. I guess she came back around while I was talking to Sly. She gave me a large smile and dashed back into the house, leaving me to smile at her retreating back. I turned around to watch Sly, thinking. I may never know exactly what that demonic owl meant when he spoke those years ago, but I know one thing for sure; Sly will never grow up alone.

3:00 PM - Sly's POV

"YES," I yelled as a knocked Sara's out of bounds and won the match. "We are now at four to one, and the victor is me!"

"Don't yell in the house!"

"Sorry Mom." I yelled back, continuing in a mumble. "Even if you are yelling to."

"I heard that." I gave a small wince as Sara tried not to laugh, and failing miserably

"What ever Cocky Cooper." she said, continuing like that exchange with Mom never happened. "Let's go one more round. Winner take all."

"You are so on!" I yelled as the character select screen came up for our new Super Smash Bros. Melee game. We each selected our favorite character; Mewtwo for me and Peach for my sis. "One thing before we start, What will the winner get?"

"How about a slice of leftover cake?"

"NO! You get way too energetic when you have that much sugar in you. How about...um...um...I honestly have no clue."

"How about we decide at the end of the match."

"Agreed," I said as I set the stock to three and chose the "Final Destiny" stage for a fast brawl. Our characters came in calmly and I gave Sara a quick glance; seriously, it was only like one second. When I turned back to the TV, Mewtwo was flying off screen and Sarra was giving me a smug smirk. I knew she was over competitive among close friends and family, and I was paying for making that bet. When a prize up for grabs, she gets vishous.

"Get your head in the game Sly! If you don't, this will be far too easy."

I return with a string of hits, landing most of them and getting a good hit of damage on my character. The battle continued for a while, leading us to each character standing with only one life left and above one hundred percent. We gave each other a quick glance, and turned our focus back to the game. This last strike would determine the victor and who would get the mystery prize that was offered. Mewtwo attacked with shadow ball, straight in front of Peach, who Jumped in the nick of time. She returned with a 'booty bomb', as Sara calls it, and sent the purplish pokemon off the screen and ending the round. I gazed in shock at the TV for a moment before looking at Sara, waiting for what she thought of as a prize. I noticed that her ears were turned back towards the kitchen, where Momma and Pappa were talking. I couldn't hear anything, but I also didn't have ultra hearing, touching, or smell on my side.

"Well," I said, not looking forward to what she would say. "What will you have me do, oh victor of th…"

"Shush." Sara placed a finger to her lips and turned to the kitchen.

"Why?"

"Momma and Pappa are talking, something about clocks. Pappa sounds really scared." Now I knew that if he was scared it meant one thing; the family has been threatened and in danger. I placed a hand on my younger sister's shoulder, noticing that she was shaking a bit, and suggested the the first option.

"He's probably just going on a dangerous heist to get an ancient clock. We both know he will always return safely. Now, what will your reward be oh victor of the game." She gave me a half smile and sat up like a queen on her throne.

"You shall get me a...a… NO wait, I've got it! Go and get two pillows and blankets. We will have a kind-of sleepover right here in the living room!" I gave her a mock bow and went to get the requested items. My went back to what she said, and in all honesty, I was scared as well. I knew Pappa was retired and didn't do heists anymore, but Sara didn't. Considering how scared she was without knowing, it scared me to think of how frightened she would be otherwise. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't leave her side unless circumstances forced us to do so.

AN-

NG:* Walks up to a very dusty desktop, giving a small squeak at seeing a spider before smashing it with her shoe. She finishes typing chapter four, fearing how people would respond to the long wait as she logs into . She goes to her profile and gives a gasp at all the PMs and reviews she has gotten. She slowly reads each one, smiling at the positive comments and hopeful question 'when is the next chapter coming?' She wipes away the tear that has begin to wet her cheek and turns to the readers, more tears ready to fall.* Wow. I honestly thought… I thought you guys had given up on this story with how long I've kept you waiting. I don't know how to thank you. *Wipes away another tear* I should explain my delay to those who don't already know. Well it started with last month when I got sick for two days. I spent the week afterwards trying to get my grade up before the Academic Decathlon (acadec) competition I had that Friday and Saturday. I got home around 10:00 pm and traveled to Tennessee to visit my bro over spring break at around 5:30am. I did get a bit of work done on this story during this time, but I was also caught up in a college visit along with hanging out with my brother. We returned home on that Friday for me to go back to school. I spent that week with my brother and doing homework. I've been focused on school ever since then. Yea… I'm way too busy for my own good, and it won't get better over this next month or summer. My brother is coming home in the first week of May, the end of the year is that same month, my birthday is close to the last day, and I'm working at a camp over most of break. I'll update when I can, but I will mainly be working on my phone and it stinks.

Well, after all that, I have two surprises for you guys. First one is an alternate ending to this story, actually how it was originally written. When I first wrote this, the family didn't know all of Sara's abilities. They knew of her super sight and hearing, but not her smelling (this will be explained in the future). When Sara won the last round, she was still scared by what she heard and asked for a cookie that her mom was currently making making. This led to a hilarious event and that ended this chapter. I changed it due to already having cake, and she is like me...yea. Just a funny tid bit about me… moving on. *Laughing is heard in the background* And now to introduce my helpers, Oh and spoilers for what I do in the fifth and sixth books. If you don't want relationships revealed, and children presented, don't read until you see a sentence of ALL CAPS.

*The camera turns to a sitting area where the entire Cooper gang is sitting. Sara holding a pair of twins and Sly is sitting on one chair (both grown up for the moment), gawking at their parents who are sitting in the chair to the right of them, trying to figure out who they are and looking for their young kids. Bentley, Murray, Carmelita (who is also holding a pair of twins), Jonathan, Ashlyn, Fiona, Koda, Alicia,, and Carson (the last six are OCs that come in a little later) are sitting in various chairs near the four. Sly turns towards NG*

Sly: Did you get a hold of the time machine, right?

NG: Yep, I did. Thought you would like to see them again, Sly.

Joseph and Rachel: SLY!

Rachel:So…* turns to Sara* That makes you Sara? *Sara just nods*

Bentley: Well, here goes a paradox.

NG: I'll fix it in a sec, *turns to the readers* Now the gang and I will answer PMs and Reviews. Bent, will you take the first one while I take care of them. *Bentley nods and NG goes to the family*

Bentley: *Looks at a tablet, a large packet of paper, and clears his throat* I will start with the reviews, if NG doesn't mind. *an "I don't" is heard in the background* Ok, Ms. cooperfan629, NG thanks you for thinking that it is cute, and would like to tell you and all her readers that she will not let this story die if she can help it. It may go into a coma for an extended period of time, but all the comments she gets keeps it on life support. *gives a small giggle* That was rather clever. *NG yells "Suck up" from behind him* Yes, now to continue… * both the tablet and the papers are yanked out of his hands by Jonathan:*Looking at the next comment and NG's response before turning to Bent* My turn turtle. This is to a girl named...ladylava? Ok then, well NG says that She honestly appreciates it that she was recommended to someone she personally considers an online friend and that you both think this is an amazing story. *muttering under his breath* Though it will get better when I come in. *gets a glare from the other characters, including Sly and Sara. he gives a soft cough and continues* She would also like to assure you that this will certainly get past seven chapters, probably closer to twenty. *looks impressed* Wow that's a lot of chapters. * Sara comes over now that the chat is done, and hands him the children, taking the tablet and papers at the same time*

Sara: Take care of them for a bit, K hun? *gives him a kiss and looks a the things she took before turning to the readers* Um… Can I do the next two?

NG: *still off screen* Who is it?

Sara: Fireheart1331

NG: * walking into screen and next to Bentley* Yea, go ahead. That one is already answered...kind of.

Sara: Ok, thanks! First off, NG apologies for the long wait. Second off, It has just been updated… if that wasn't obvious. As for Mr. Data Seeker, NG would like to thank you for all your reviews.

NG: Big Time

Sara: The compliments are appreciated and you are the first to give her constructive criticism in the reviews. She has two people looking over this story, and if anything has been missed, she asks that you, or anyone else for that matter, to tell her what it is and where it is. She would like to warn you and those who read this that "the event" is coming soon and it will be a little violent. She is planning to make it as clean as possible, but may change the rating for this and every story afterwards. There will be fights, and injuries in each one. Just take this as for warning for those events.

NG: And that will be the only spoilers in this segment. The next chapter has absolutely no violence, but the chapter after that is when "it" comes. Those who are true Cooper fans know what I mean.

Alicia:*walks over to Sara and asks for the items that have been passed around getting them before she goes back to her seat* Thank you. *looks down at the tablet and papers before looking at the audience* It seems like I have lordlava123. NG would like to personally thank you for all your support, and the recommendation. It truly makes her proud to be an author. *NG smiles*

NG: *to Alicia* Sorry for breaking in. *to audience* It's not just the recommendation I appreciate. I have an older brother, and I'm the kind of girl who takes his recommendations seriously. I used to take a close look at everything he suggested, and I have grown to like many of those suggestions. I't just because of this, that makes me truly glad that you suggested this to your sister. *Blushes and looks away* Um… can we move on?

Carmelita: Sure hon. * hands Sly one of their children and reaches for the tablet for the next one* Now for Belkasky. This one is short. NG thanks you for the appreciation and she will certainly keep the story up. *hands it off to Sly and takes back the baby girl, who has started winning. Carm whispers to the baby* Come on, time for a diaper change.

Sly: *gives the thing a quick glance before turning to NG* Wow, both of these last two are really short. Can I do two as well?

NG: *gives him an unimpressed look but sigh and nods* Fine.

Sly: *gives a small fist pump as everyone gives him an eye roll, even his wife, who had just re-enters the room* Anyway, this one is for a Ms. PhantomGIrl17. NG would like to thank you for thinking that Sara is cute and hopes that you review again. Last, but not least, as she was the first to review, Carmen Veiga! NG would like to thank you for such a kind comment to get everything started.

NG: THANK YOU EVERYONE! I truly do appreciate what you have all done to help me in writing. How you may ask? Just by encouraging me with all your comments. I started a while ago that I don't really like to show off, and doing this is actually hard. Thank you everyone. A huge thanks to TheClockworkStarling for helping, editing, and partly co writing. I will see you next update!

Everyone: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN  
NG: Hi guys, long time no see. Sorry for that. Um... I haven't left the site, if anyone thought that. *Sigh* Guys, this 'chapter' is only a note from me, sorry if I got your hopes up but I'm getting no ideas for my Sly story and will not be updating until this next chapter is done...which may be a while. Until then I may post a one shot or post something else for your entertainment, but I'm working on the next chapter. I said it before and I'm saying it again; I will not let this story die. Even if the next chapter is my worst yet, and the ones fallowing are the same, I won't give up on this story. Please forgive me for how late this upcoming chapter is but I do have reasons. **


	6. Chapter 6

**NG: * sitting at a computer table, softly slamming her head on the wooden surface in front of her. She looks around at the frozen black and white world around her and gives a sigh, looking towards the viewers* Guys, I can't do it. I just can't tear this family apart. I have fallen in love with the parents, and, well, I really don't want to make them orphans. Ok, I'll leave it up to you guys. I'll set up a poll on this matter, if you want the parents to live or die. No matter what the result will be, they will be separated for a long period of time. I have many plans for this and the next book so it will be a while. As for right now, I'm looking for an idea to give the family another chapter together. *turns back to the computer and sees a new PM from lordlava123* Well this is gonna be good. *reads the PM, a huge smile forming on her face* That is an interesting idea. *Writes something on a nearby paper* I'll do that if the parents do live. *presses a button on her keyboard and time start back up for everyone else***

 **Rachel: *walks over to NG* What up darling?**

 **NG: *Covers the computer screen* Nothing! Hey, can you do disclaimers real quickly?**

 **Rachel: *gives NG a quizzical look* Ok? *looks to readers* NG does not own Sly Cooper nor anything in the franchise, only her own plot and characters. We ask that you give constructive criticism. If she gets any flamers, you may get a little visit from Joseph.**

 **NG: *rushes up from her seat and covers Rachel's mouth* NO! No, they will get a bucket of ice cold water dumped on their heads. *turns to the readers with an obviously fake smile* I'm so sorry for that. Um, just for the record, if any robbing occurs I had NOTHING to do with it. * Jammed her finger into a button on the mouse and the screen goes to the Cooper symbol.***

 **NG: I told you to never do that!**

 **Rachel: No you didn't.**

 **NG: Well it was implied. It should be obvious.**

 **Rachel: Ok, Ok, I won't do it again this story. OH, if looks could kill.**

The Welsh Triangle two days later-8:00 AM

? POV

Some people think rain is beautiful, for me it is an annoyance, and now I must fly through a storm. If it weren't for the necessity of my task, I would avoid this area entirely. With a growl, I blinked away the raindrops that had fallen into my eyes, getting angrier than I was before. This elusive island was impossible to find in this kind of weather. This frog had better as good as people say, for both their sake and his.

It took only a few brief moments more until I spotted the wretched island. At that point, I was soaked to the metaphorical bones and some of the softer metals I had were rusted beyond repair. This frog had better agree to my reasonable offer, or I will be having frog legs for dinner.

I landed on the metal platform with a crash, frightening the poor beavers I landed in front of. They instantly reached for something on their sides, but I smacked them down in one swipe of my wing. They toppled like a bunch of dominos, and quaked in their boots.

"I'm looking for the one they call Raleigh. If one of you would please lead me, I would truly appreciate it." Not a single beaver stood to my request so I made it even more… convincing. "If one of you doesn't fulfil my request, your friends will die, one by one." Still, no one replied to the request. I gave a low growl at their fear and grabbed a random beaver. I only took a few seconds to reduce him to a meer blood stain on both the metal floor and my own metallic legs. The others looked at eachother, fear covering their expressions. I shook my head and grabbed another, and heard a loud scream. The figure I grabbed seemed smaller than the others, more… child sized. I looked down at the form I grabbed, and I discovered a young beaver girl in my clutches. Two beavers came up to me, fear of losing the girl evident in their eyes.

"We will take you to him," said the female. "Just please, let my daughter go." I looked at the family, thinking of the one I was soon going destroy, and released the girl. She ran to her mother, tears in both their eyes, and the father walked to me.

We soon arrived at a blimp like structure that had rain coming from the top. This horied

frog was the entire reason for parts of my rusting parts. I'm tempted to not offer him anything for his aid, only his life. I entered the structure, beginning to get angry at all the trouble of getting this guy. I looked in his eye, and just showed him the briefcase filled with cash. He gave a nod and hopped off his 'throne' and came along with me. "You owe me a repair." He just gave an annoyed nod.

Mesa City

Mesa City was as different from the Welsh Triangle as I am to my enemy. Well thankfully, he is a problem I will resolve soon. Anyway,I left that aggravating amphibian back at my volcano to get another member of our new gang. This one is a bulldog who has the arms of an ape. I wish I were kidding, but I don't kid.

I arrived at the city to find a thriving urban sprawl. People saw me coming from a few miles away, and most were in their houses by the time I landed. I shrugged at the silence and headed to where I knew Muggshot could be found; the highest penthouse in the town.

When I entered the infamous building, I found a small army of dogs waiting for me.

"What is your business here," one brave soul shouted.

"I only wish to meet with your boss. I have no quarrels with either him or you, just a job opportunity." They looked skeptical, but they led to a massive flight of stairs. They were to small for me to fit in, so I flew up as the dogs rushed to reach the top before me.  
After a few minutes of waiting for them to catch up, I was led to a set of massive doors. "He is right through there," said one of the dogs. I gave him a nod and entered alone. I must say, I was impressed, and I am very hard to impress.  
The room itself was very large; big enough for me to fly around freely. The walls were painted in various shades of purple (odd choice for a guy) with floor to ceiling windows. I took one glance out one of them and found a pleasant view. I turned from that window and to the other side of the room where the one I was looking for was sitting in a hot pink throne. Choosing to ignore the color (and the large crystal and various mirrors scattered in the room), I walked up to the bulldog.  
"What do you want?" Straight to the point; much like myself.  
"I have a proposition that will be very...beneficial to your treasury."  
"Go on." I knew I had his attention when I mentioned cash I had in a hidden briefcase.  
"It's nothing much, just one million for your personal stash." At that he was literally drooling. He stayed like that for a moment more before he snapped out of it. Lucky for him; if he had gotten any of that on my armor...well no need to fret about that now.  
"What would you have me do?"  
"Nothing you haven't done before, probably."  
"What exactly will you have me do!?" And here I thought he was stupid. He's asking more questions than that 'genous' frog I grabbed earlier.  
"Take down a family. Our families have been feuding for millennium and it is time to end it!" He became very afraid at my outburst, shaking in those military boots of his.  
"Will I be forced to kill any children? I'll take the parents down with one swipe of my hands, but I refuse to harm a child." I gave him a nod.

"The child won't be harmed."

"I'll take the job." We shook hands in agreement and I handed him the briefcase, as well as a paper holding an address.

"I expect to see you there in one week." He nodded again and I left him to his thoughts.

Haiti

The tropical island of Haiti, a humid land filled to the brim with bugs the size of house cats, swamp monsters that are just giant snakes, and a certain reptilian voodoo queen that I'm looking for. I quickly found where her hide out was due to the overwhelming reports of her … unique abilities in the mystical arts. I personally don't like her form of magic, but having a dedicated mystic on the team may prove useful, especially since she sent for me.

I soon arrived at the location mentioned in the letter and began searching the premises. The area was oddly vacant of life, aside from the wild variety.

I eventually found myself at a giant gate with no evident way to open it. I gave a laugh at the aspect of an unopenable door before I just flew over it. The moment I did, however, I suddenly found myself surrounded by voodoo priests and...zombie chickens. If I were not surrounded, I would have done a "face palm" as it is called.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" I'm beginning to get really irritated at hearing the same question over and over again..

"I'm here to reply to a letter your mistress sent me days ago."

"AH! She has left specific instructions for you, please fallow."

I followed my new guide toward my next location, I allowed my mind to wonder. This woman had sent him an invitation to him stating that she knew what he was doing and wished an audience. She seemed to be an...interesting woman, if her welcoming committee was anything to go by. We soon arrived at an entrance shaped like the gaping maw of a crocodile.

I entered the room to witness the mysterious woman. She was a rather large crocodile wearing a purple tank top that ended a bit above her bellybutton, which had a very large amethyst in it. Her black dreadlocks were held away from her face with a red bandana. She was wearing a tooth necklace and multiple golden bracelets on her wrists and ankles. She gave me a grin and began talking slower than anyone I have ever heard before in some kind of accent I had never heard of before.

"Well I see you got my invitation."

"Why did you send for me?"

"Right to the point. I like that. I would like to join your gang."

"Why?"

"That rotten raccoon robbed me of my most prized item; an ancient voodoo talisman that once held the sole of a horned priestess that once belonged to my momma, and I want it back."

"Is that all?" She gave me a nod and we shook 'hands'. I gave her instructions and went on my way.

China

I certainly hope that I can convince this man to join my team quickly, my tail feathers are about to fall off. The snow that fell all around, and on me was beginning to freeze my circuits, and that is uncomfortable to say the least.

The thing is, I have nothing to offer him. He isn't driven by money like Raleigh or Muggshot, nor did he invite me like Mz Ruby did. I growled as my frustration at my situation grew. The only thing said to 'inspire' him to do anything was his daughter.

I landed quickly, still having no clue as to what I could offer him, when a little panda girl came up to me.

"Kon'nichiwa. You seem to be searching for something. May I be of assistance?" I took an educated guess that this was the daughter.

"Yes," I said as pleasantly as possible. "I'm looking for the honorable Panda King. I was hoping to hire him for a job. Could you please lead me to him?" The young girl took hold of my wing and began dragging me along. If things don't go as I hope, she may provide useful.

We hurried through the vast complex of pagodas and past many posts with intricate carvings, soon arriving at a magnificent building. The girl gave a light giggle and pointed at an intricately designed door. "My father is right through there." I gave a nod and went in alone.

The explosively inclined man was exactly how I pictured him. He was quite large in his sature and knew how to hold himself high. We gave eachother a nod before I gave my offer, his expressions becoming that of anger and mistrust.

"You wish to take away the parents of a little boy?! Your heart is a black as night to even dream of such a thing! I will not aid you in your attempt at petty revenge." I gave a sigh and began backing away, closer to where the girl was.

"Well, I wanted to do this the nice way, but you have forced my hand." With that I grabbed the young girl and held one of my sharp taloned feet th her throat. The elder panda gave a shout of alarm..

"You call for your guards, she never calls again."

"All right! All right." He gave a tired sigh while wiping his face. "Just let her go now, and I'll do anything you ask." I gave a smirk and lowered my sharpened talons to the floor, keeping a wing around her.

"She will be safe, but she will go with us to my island fortress. If you break your vow or make an active to hinder our efforts, her blood will be on your hands." He gave a sad nod in compliance. I returned the nod and picked them up, flying back to the island.

After a few hours of flying, we arrived at the island. I then got everyone together and briefed everyone of my plan. Once we all knew what the plan was, I flew over to Paris. I got a reliable source that said my arch enemy had moved there after insulting me.

Sara's POV

"Daddy! Hurry up. The new egyptian exhibit will close by tonight!"  
"Why are you so excited Sara?"

"It has Slytunkhamen's cane and other treasures that belonged to our family." Daddy just sighed at that and headed in. When he stopped to get the tickets, I noticed a shadowed figure perched on the nearby bell tower. It's shoulders shook, as though it was laughing, and just flew off.

"Sara! Come on sissi. We're going in!" I gave a shrug and followed, jumping in excitement for the new exhibit.  
_

 **NG: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Cooper family: *Jumps in shock at the sudden noise*  
Rachel: Are you ok?  
NG: NO! School is already driving me nuts, I'm a ball of stress when it comes to Feast of Carols (a thing choir kids do during the holidays) auditions, working on my college application...GGGGGUUURRRRRRR! *Slams her face on the desk*  
Rachel: Well, you finished the chapter.  
NG: And I'm Dreading the next chapter. *Sigh* Well, I'm kinda proud of the job I did. The part from Panda King on is unedited, so enjoy my grammar fails. *Embarrassed looks on everyone* ...Anyway, HUGE thanks to everyone who has waited so patiently for me and my crazy schedule. It is currently fall break for me so I hope to get a lot of typing in. And a few more things… *presses a button on her remote and freezes the family* Ok the next chapter is *gulps* the parents death. Do you want me to attempt a fight seen or just focus on Sara. Note that the chapter will be the shift focus from the parent's to the children… for obvious reasons. I do apologize if this fic has been very parent focused, but I grew to love the pair. *Presses the button again and everyone moves again* Anyway, I have something special for one of my readers. All together now!  
Everyone: *throwing cooper logo shaped confetti* HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY FIREHEART1331!  
NG: Ok thanks guys! All I have left to say is thanks to everyone who has waited for me to post. I'm working on my college essay, so I may be a while. I have posted a little Undertale one-shot. I will post more one shots to that story if things go slowly on this story. LATER!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Screen opens to NG's studio and she looks up in surprise***

 **NG: Oh, uh, hi guys, I already posted the chapter for this month . . . . .did you need something?**

 ***She looks around and smiles at the camera sheepishly***

 **NG: Listen I know you guys like this story, but I updated for the month, the next one should be out in abou-**

 ***Screen flickers to static then back to the studio***

 **NG: What was tha-**

 ***Static takes over the screen again, a whine comes over the audio then suddenly it stopped, static jerking to a black screen***

 ***A metallic, cold voice comes over the sound***

 _ **Hello Readers~**_

 _ **Actually, I don't know how many of you really read this, but in case you do, I am someone you have heard of. I am one of the beta readers for this story and have decided to take things into my own hands as it were. Today I am not one introducing two of NG's OCs, but I am starting a sub plot within the OCs.**_

 _ **As for the usual disclaimer: NG106734 does not own the Sly Cooper franchise, it's plot, nor its characters. She does however own all her OC and her own ideas. However, today this disclaimer is not entirely true.**_

 _ **So I will Revise it: NG106734 does not own the Sly Cooper franchise, it's plot, nor its characters. She does however own all her OC and most of these are her own ideas. When I say 'most' I mean to say that this one is mine. ALL MINE!**_

 ***there is an evil laugh and the screen flicks to static***

 **NG: WHAT?! STOP!**

 ***Screen flicks again and NG is gone***

Two Cities Away, 4 AM the Next Day

It was raining. No. It was pouring. No. Water was cascading out of the sky in cold grey sheets and drowning the world below.

There was a small alcove on the roof of the apartment building, tucked in among the heating and cooling units and the ventilation boxes. In this alcove a small, black and grey kitten was tucked. Her cloths were big on her, black, and wet, clinging to her fur almost as though it were glued there. Amber eyes were wide and staring out into the rain sobbed night, ears pricked, twitching as she searched the night for her pursuer.

In a moment, another, equally wet, feline appeared. His white spotted fur was stained with mud, ear laid back in distress and his young mew rang out over the pounding of the rain.

"Ash! Ash? Please! Come back!" He looked around the roof, his tone verging on panic as padding closer to the alcove concealing the other kitten. He turned in a circle, darting up onto a crate and looking around the roof desperately, "ASHLYN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

The grey female pressed herself back, further into the shadows. She was ten now, a year older than him, but he was bigger by virtue of being a snow leopard while she was a little domesticated tabby. Despite the size difference, Ash's claws slid out, scraping softly against the concrete as her eyes narrowed at the other feline.

She knew his name to be Jonathan and he was the only friend Ash had left in the world. She grew tense as he slid into a sitting position on the crate, hunched over and drenched. He pulled his jacket's hood up and over his ears, his tail curling around his feet as he seemed to shrink into a ball of wet fur.

Then she heard it, barely audible over the sound of rain, it was the sound of crying. Jonathan's hunched shoulders were shaking, and although Ash couldn't see his face, his soft, choked sobbing told it's own tale.

Almost against her will, she relaxed, her claws sheathing and ever so slowly Ash stepped out into the rain. She slunk toward him and only when she rested a paw on his shoulder did he look up, face streaked with tears. Blue eyes locked with red and slowly Ash sat down next to him, leaning into him and sighing.

"Hi."

Jonathan started at her a moment longer then nodded, "Hi." He hesitated, eyes darting away to fall to the ground, "I'm sorry."

Ashlyn nodded, "Yeah. Me too." And pulled up her own hood, "I got scared."

"Yeah."

A silence fell between them, heavier than the rain, but the children sat hunched together on the box, neither willing to speak first.

Suddenly the night was split by a crack of thunder, lightning streaked across the air and both kittens were up in a moment, fur on end and each unable to hear their own screams over the sound of the lightning. Seconds later they were both hunched in the alcove, staring wide eyed into the night.

The sudden music of mother nature faded back the to incessant rain and the two looked at each other.

A smile tugged at Ash's lips and in a moment they were both laughing, hugging each other, tears mixing with the rain once again.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again! They're crazy!" Jonathan's voice was tight, but he was laughing, "I'm sorry!"

Ash shook her head, giggling, "Nuts! Your parents are more nuts than mine!"

"Not fair! Yours's are evil!"

"But yours's are clinically INSANE!"

Jonathan laughed again, clapping a paw over her mouth, "SHHHH! Can't let the loonies know that their loonies!"

She pushed him off grinning, and shaking her head again, her tone suddenly turning rueful, "How do you live with them?"

His smile faded slightly as well, and he sighed, "I don't know, I just do. They're not so terrible once you get used to them."

Ash looked at him sharply, her tail wrapping around her paws again, "Jon, they think I'm a squirrel and tried to cook me. Your parents tried to kill me. You do see that, right?"

He hesitated, eyes darting away, "Well, they didn't mean to hurt you, they just, um, are a little unsta-"

"Jon! They tried to EAT me!" She hissed, ears going back once again, "EAT! Do you not see how wrong that is?!"

He winced as though she had slapped him, hunching back into himself and voice falling, "I'm sorry, I am, it won't happen again, I'll stop them, it won't happen again and I'll protect you. I'm sorry Ash."

For a moment neither moved, then slowly the back and grey tabby relaxed, her own voice barely above a whisper and barely audible against the rain, "You're right. It won't happen again."

His ears flicked up and he spun to face her, eyes widening, "What? Ash?"

She looked up, face expressionless, "I won't be here, I'm leaving tonight."

"Ash I promi-"

"My family is going to catch up to me soon. If I stay either they will get here or your parents will flip out again like they did tonight. Either way, it would be best if I left."

"B-but what will you do?! You're 10! You're alone and small an-"

She hissed, a flash of anger flicking over her face, "And was trained since I was born. And was alone since I first ran away. And am clever and strong and never needed you to take me in."

Again, the larger cat flinched back, looking wounded, "Ash, it's only been a few months, my parents have never done this to you before, we can get through this, don't go, please don't go, please."

"Because you've stopped them. They are crazy Jon."

"Where will you go?!"

At this she stopped, eyes narrowing and Ash started to back away from Jon, "I'm not going to tell you."

"You have no where else!" He turned and looked at her, but pleading eyes were lost on the perfectly blank face of the older kitten, "Stay!"

"No."

"Ash!"

"Bye."

There was a flick and in a moment the dark kitten had vanished back into the night. Water poured down from the heavens and tears poured down the young leopard's cheeks.

Just like that, his first and only friend had slipped out of his life. He knew it would be fruitless to chase after her. She wouldn't be found if she didn't want to be and on a night like this, tracking would be near impossible. He sat alone in the dark and cried and only when the rain started to lessen did he start down from the roof to the apartments that homed him, his unstable parents, and his former friend.

By the time the rain had lessened, Ash was a mile away, crouched under the overhang of little shop on the street level of the city. This city. She had to get out. She was running and had been running since first breaking ties with her family a year ago. A nine, now ten, year old on their own in a large world unkind to children.

Amber eyes stared up at the dark sky. A mile away, blue eyes also turned skyward just before he slipped into the window back into his living room.

Sometimes life wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that Jon was raising himself because his parents were crazy. It wasn't fair that Ash was running from her parents, past, and their ideas. It wasn't fair to have to grow up without parents and a family.

Yes, that's what they wanted. A family. To be wanted, safe, happy. Some kids had that, these two did not. Some kids were the lucky ones and they didn't even know it. Somewhere in the back of the two cat's minds, they hated the lucky kids. No, not hate, resent. They wanted that.

The moment passed, Jon dropped through the window and a mile away Ash pulled the oversized jacket tighter and started walking.

 ***the screen flickers from static to black then to NG's studio room where characters are running around trying to make the flickering computers behave***

 **NG: WWWHHHHHHAAAAAA-**

 **Sly: Who on earth are Ash and Jon?**

 **NG: NO ONE! YOU CAN'T KNOW YET!**

 **Sara: Ooooo, they are part of our future, huh!?**

 ***Screen flashes to static for a moment***

 **NG: SOMEONE FIX THAT!**

 ***Screen flicks to static again, then goes black, sound from NG's studio is cut out***

 ***The black screen fades to a logo of a pair of gears and a quill, a cold voice ringing out through the audio***

 _ **Oh Dear Me~ Wasn't that fun? I said I was hijacking your story, NG, I meant it~**_

 _ **Dearest Readers: Did you like that? I'm Not NG. I do not write like NG. But. Did you like it? Yes, rather darker than what our sweet NG writes, but this story was getting a little too touchy-feely for me to stomach. Things need to move. Things need to happen. Mystery needs to be presented and conflict must arise!**_

 _ **Anyway, if you liked my writing, please feel free to review and request future chapters written by me. If you didn't like my writing, please feel free to review and request I never touch this story again.**_

 _ **And I couldn't possibly break off without some shameless advertising: If you liked my writing AND like Hetalia Axis Powers, check out my stories on my page.**_

 _ **Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story!**_

 _ **And before I once again relinquish the reins to NG, I remind you, I am TheClockworkStarling, beta reader and co-writer for Cooper Beginnings. And this has been a hack~**_

 ***The logo fades back to the now empty studio***

 ***NG walks in and up to camera, she points at it, dragging it down to her face, tone hostile and angry***

 **NG: I don't know where you are right now Clock, I don't know why you insist on spoiling my OCs, but I will find you and I will stop this from happening in the future.**

 **Clock: *Evil laugh*** _ **You can try~**_

 ***Computer suddenly explodes along with NG screaming before things suddenly go black***


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Fight

 **NG: *placing a brand new computer on her desk, grumbling to herself* Clock will get what she deserves one day. Blowing up my computer?! Who does that?*the Coopers enter as she crawls under the desk to mess with the wires beneath*  
Sara: *walks up right behind NG* What's cha doing?  
NG: *Jumps in shock, hitting the desk in the process* OW! *Crawls out while rubbing the back of her head* I was setting up the new computer. I wish I could get a laptop, but that will be my graduation/ birthday present at the end of the year.**

 **Sly: You're graduating this year?**

 **NG: Yep. I have to finish this year of highschool and then I'm off to the college of my dreams.  
Joseph: And that is?**

 **NG: I'm never telling. *everyone else grumbles as NG laughs* Anyway, this chapter... I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IT! Oh well, right. Anyway, *turns to the family* Don't you guys have things to do?**

 ***Joseph and Sly start decorating for the twin's party tomorrow while Rachel and Sara go to get Sara ready for her friend's party today***

 **NG: *Gives a smirk and goes back to the computer* Okay guys, a few more things before we start. At the point of actually typing this, I discovered that I had messed up with the poll. It probably won't matter much since I took it off, but I thought the fact would give you guys a laugh. Also… I GOT ACCEPTED! YES! Ahem, sorry for the outburst. If you're wondering why this took so long, I can't write a fight scene for my life. I tried writing this three times, and then lost all of my pre writing for this story! When I did find it, the perfected fight scene was missing! So… yeah. Can you really blame me for being late this time? Um… I got nothing else aside from disclaimers… OH! Wait I do have a few more things. I have a mini one shot collection about the six fallen children before Frisk arrived. If you like Undertale, take a look. It is slightly *cough* much *cough* darker than this fic, so pre warning there. I also have a Five Nights At Freddy's fic in the works. I'm probably not going to post it for a while, considering this story is my main focus, but I want to know if you guys would be interested in that. Okay, now that's everything, so… *yells behind her back* Someone do the disclaimers for me!**

 **Joseph: NG does not own the Sly cooper series, characters, or locations.**

 **Rachel: All she owns are her own characters and ideas.**

 **Sara: She enjoys the creative criticism she has been getting from everyone and asks that you continue your comments and PM's.**

 **Sly: Please don't flame the story as NG is still a beginner and hates flamers.**

 **NG: If I see any flamers, they will be soaked with a gallon of ice cold water. I truly do appreciate those who continue to read this story. I know my update schedule is total crap, but I offer a huge thanks to those who hold out for me. Now, Rachel and Sara, don't you have somewhere to go today? *The pair gasp and run off* There we go, now on with the story. *presses a button on her new computer and the FNAF logo comes up* Wait, What?!**

 **Joseph: Have something you want to tell us?**

 **NG: * a click sound is heard and the logo changes to the Cooper logo* Already said it.**

One month later, Sara's POV-9:00 am

"Now remember baby girl, be home by twelve. We're decorating for your party tonight!"

"Yes mamma!" I carefully crawl out of the tall car while keeping hold of Scarlet's gift. I love having a best friend who has a birthday the day before mine!

I place my purple wrapped present on a table with all the others and turn around just in time to get tackled. I was ready to defend myself, like daddy taught me but thankfully, I realized it was the birthday girl herself before I did anything I would later regret. Knowing the move I was planing to use wound up with a dislocated shoulder, a possible broken rib, and destroyed gifts, I was glad I held back. Once she let go, I yelled "You Know Not To Scare Me!"

Sorry, but I'm just so happy you're here!" I just gave a sigh and turn away from my red panda friend to hug my mamma good by. Scarlet grabbed my hand the moment I let go of my mom. I laugh and trail behind, taking another glance at my momma. She had an odd face, kind of worried. I gave her a wave, hoping to make the look go away, and she returned it with a smile. Scarlet pulled me again, almost making me fall before I actually began to run with her as the car began driving away. I thought I heard the sound of metal rubbing against itself from the sky, but I ignored it to listen to the rules of the first game; Marco Polo, happy for taking those swimming classes two years ago.

Sly's POV

Pappa has been acting weird all day. He keeps looking at the door while decorating. Is he expecting someone? If he is, he doesn't like them. He jumped when mom came in a while ago. They whispered to each other before they started working again. They both kept watching the door, and it was starting to scare me.

I shiver for no reason and walk up to pappa,tugging on his sleeve. It takes a few seconds for him to to me and I was about to ask what was wrong, when a knock at the door came. Daddy's eyes went wide as he began pushing me towards the nearby closet, yelling "Who's there," at the door. He was closing the door on me when the answer came with a cold, metallic voice.

"One of the many you owe a debt to and I have come to recieve my payment!" With that, dad rushed away from me, not realizing he left a crack I could watch out of. I watched as the door flew away from its place, leaving a huge hole in the wall and showing shadows of the people that were coming in. They were a group of five, and seemed really random. There was a frog wearing a top hat, some ape looking person, a crocodile or alligator woman, a large black and white bear, and a silver owl. I softly pushed the door open to get a better view of the upcoming fight.

Joseph's POV

I faced the intruders, slowly walking away from the closet and my son. I tighten my grasp on my cane and easily shift into a defensive position, waiting for one of them to make the first move. We stare eachother down for a good while, each waiting for the other, when the massive fist of the bulldog steroid case came flying at me. I quickly ducked and caught the curve of my weapon on his sports shirt. I quickly rounded on him and flung him to the kitchen door. WIth that, the fight began with no words.

The panda immediately began launching fireworks at me while the crocodile started heading towards the couch. The frog started looking for something and Clockwerk, if I remembered correctly, stayed where he was, watching as I frantically avoided the fiery projectiles and the area near my son.

I managed to get close after a minute and raised my cane, ready to strike, when a flaming fist hit my face. I screamed as my fur was seared and my skin blistered and stumbled back a few steps. When I looked back at the twenty or so year old panda with a glare, he was staring at his hand with shock shining on his face. He continued to stare as I went on the attack again. WHile attacking a distracted opponent was a low, low move, one I rarely use myself, I did so. I was pissed off, and ready to take this boy down. I struck him in the head, causing him to collapse where he stood,and turned to the crocodile.

She had reached the couch at that point, and was reaching for Sara's raccoon doll. I dashed over, not wanting her beloved toy to be destroyed, and immediately smacked her hand away. She hissed at the pain and jumped away, muttering some spell under her breath. Within seconds, multicolored shapes were flying at me, very slowly. It didn't take much effort to get close to her, but when I did, I found another problem; her claws. She kept swiping at me, and forced me to move fast to get in any strikes on her. I noticed the there was an odd sent around her and finally focused on the actual claws. They were purple in color, and I could see some dried blood on the tips. After ducking and dodging for my life, I managed to take her and the panda out without a scratch, but I did get quite a few bruises and new burns for my troubles. I was so focused with them, that I didn't notice that the dog was back on his feet.

I turned to face the metal bird, only to find the dog standing behind me, his right arm pulled back and more than ready to strike. I prepared myself for the strike, knowing I wouldn't be able to dodge in time. I saw the fist swing towards my head, but it never connected. He fell to the ground, out cold thanks to the pan in Rachel's hand.

"Sorry I took so long," she said as she helped me up. " I couldn't get the dumb door open."

"Well, you're here now, so let's get these invaders out of our house!" She gave a small laugh and yelled as she ran to the panda, who had apparently gotten up while we were focused on the dog. I laugh at her enthusiasm of fighting and get back to fighting the croc.

"By the way," she hollered over the chaos. "How many dang enemies can one guys have?" I dodged a square that destroyed my armchair before answering.

"Thieving is dangerous work. I could have stolen from them, their families, or sent a loved one to jail. Heck, it could be none of those and just a botched burglary. Not to mention… GAH!" My arm gained a few new cuts while I was distracted and I knew I had to finish this NOW. If her nails were really covered in poison, I would need medical aid as fast as possible. That and my house was getting wrecked. I managed to knock her out again, making sure to hit her head to keep her out.

I then threw my cane at the panda and hit him in between the eyes. While he was distracted, Rachel hit him in the family jewels. He fell and we both kicked him, taking him down and leaving us with no standing enemies. The owl was gone, and the frog was still hopping around somewhere.

 **AN:**

 **NG: Sorry for such a long wait everyone! I'm certain you all hate me now. I would like to thank anyone who decided that my horrible writing was worth waiting for. Anyway, I do have good reasons for being so late.**

 **First, the dreaded monster called senior year in high school. Seriously! This year is kicking my ass!**

 **Second is that my Mammaw had a really bad fall and had to get stitches in her eye. She is making a speedy recovery, thank God, but she may not be here for my graduation. I'm praying that she does, but I just want her to heal.**

 **Speaking of healing, something has made me break out. I'm itchy all day and we have no clue as to why.**

 **I also just finished with scholarship applications. Yay…**

 **I am also currently reading every fanfic I can so…**

 **This chapter isn't actually what I planned to do, but i kinda like this length instead of my 200,000 words a chapter before. That is an exaggeration… I think, so don't go counting every word please.**

 **I promised earlier that I wasn't giving this story up! I may take forever to update, but I will keep working. I made a promise, and I'm keeping to it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Things Fall Apart

 **AN**

 **NG: *Everyone is paused after the fight and only Sly is moving. He peeks out as I begin* This is it. The moment I have dreaded ever since I started this darn fanfic. The fight seen was a pain in the… well you know. This will get messy and bloody. This will probably be the goriest thing I have ever written so I'm warning you now. Sara will return home at the end and … display the extent of the damage. I don't want to do this! I really DO NOT want to type this chapter. So… I'll keep stalling for a little bit longer. My birthday was just last month and many changes have happened. I am now out of highschool and I have a brand new laptop. It is amazing. I freaking love this thing . It's a full rotate with a touch screen, and I have added an art program and steam. This is so cool.**

Same day, Joseph's POV

Rachel returned from her search for the missing villains, especially that silver beast. Take one jade statue and someone hunts you for the rest of your life. Sly was fine in the closet. Nervous about the fighting, as expected, but fine. I was sitting in an undestroyed chair when she walked up with the frog hanging by a leg in her hand.

"Did you find him?"

"No. I think he fled."

"He wouldn't have gone this far to flee." She paused for a moment.

"And Sly?"

"Closet. I'm going to do a my own perimeter check."

"What? You really think I could miss something that bright and big?"

"No. I just think he could have hidden in a place you may not have thought of looking in. Thief intuition." She rolled her eyes and went off to check on Sly herself. I began to smile when I noticed the group beginning to stir. "Wait! Don't check, they are moving. Keep an eye on them. I'll be back soon." She gives a hard nod before taking my vacated seat, grabbing Sara's messed up doll on the way. I give her a soft kiss on her beautiful pink lips before starting my lap around the house. I was in the back gardens when I heard a heart stopping scream from inside. I dashed back, only to find the most terrifying thing I have ever seen.

Sara's POV-11:30am

I freeze in my friend's tight, joy filled arms. I'm sure I heard a scream, almost as loud as Scarlet's when she opened her gift from me, coming from my street. I wriggled out of her arms with an apology and went to her mom, pulling on her sleeve to get her attention. She glanced down with surprize in her voice as she exclaimed "Sara? What can I do for you darling?"

"It's almost twelve, and I need to go home ." I know she couldn't hear the scream. She didn't have… or even know about my gift.

"Oh, Really?!" She glanced at her wrist watch before giving a gasp. "I guess it is! Well, would you like a ride Sweetheart?"

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. It's an easy walk. Please tell Scarlet I had an amazing time!" I turn to the door in a hurry, when softly grabbed my shoulder.

"Wait!" She pulled a purple bag out of a pile that was on a nearby table. "Don't forget your goody bag. Scarlet made it just for you." I take the colorful bag with a smile as she releases my shoulder. "Be safe, okay?" I give her a nod and walk out.

After walking for a little bit, I can spot the tip of my home. I break into a run, worried about that scream I heard, and ran right into someone. We both fell onto our butts, my but stinging in pain and becoming dizzy at the landing. The other person was apparently fine because he picked me up by the collar and making me drop my bag before I could do a thing.

"What cha' think ya doin ys furry rodent?" I wiggle in his hand to get away from his way to close face and maybe defend myself.

"I'm sorry sir! I was in a hurry and wasn't looking where I was going. My mamma wanted me home by twelve and I'm going to be late if I don't get going now!" The guy gave a low laugh while he shook me.

"Sure. And how do ya explain that fancy shmancy bag?"

"Put the child down you mutt." I was released , landing on my butt once again. I got to my feet as a second man came to my side. He brushed off my skirt and checked for any injuries. "I must apologize for my… comrade's actions. Are you alright little one?"

"Yea...I think so. And that bag is a goody bag I got from my best friend when I left her party."

"Ah! Well…" He picked up the bag and put it back into my hands. "Here you go, young one."

"Sara!"

"Sara, would you like me to escort you home?"

"No, but thank you sir. My house isn't far from here!"

"Very well young Sara. Hurry home to your mother now. She might be getting worried about you."

"I will . Bye!" I gave a wave before continuing on my way.

Once I get to my house… only to find the door ripped off the frame, and the front flowers were crushed. I tiptoed my way to the shredded entry, freezing when I spotted something horrifying.

 **AN**

 **NG: *In the undestroyed back garden*...Why do I always stall things? This wasn't the original ending! It was supposed to be even worse, but this oddly felt like the right place to stop. The next chapter will be the actual ending of my written chapter and will probably be very short… and heart breaking. I'm giving you a spoiler here and now. If you don't want to see it go to the next paragraph. The parents will not survive. I was debating this for a LONG time, but the deaths are cannon. I may change a lot and add a ton of my own characters but the deaths are a huge plot point! They start everything! No need to worry, they will not be gone forever. I WILL feature them in my AN and they will be hidden where ghosts are in the story.**

 **Anyway, I have gotten only one review since last posting so here is a special shoutout to cooperfan629. Thank you for your kind comments! My Mammaw is doing fine, and has returned to her house in IN. My brother is there helping them out for the Summer so I'm stuck here. I now have a 'job' as a receptionist. Really, all I do is sit in a desk, great guests, fold papers for pamphlets, and play on the computer. You will be getting more chapters! YAY! Hope you enjoy. As for your question about lordlava123, I do consider him a friend, and the next chapter should be done before the end of the week. So look forward to that.**

 **Well...I'm almost done here. I do have one last thing to say before I go. I do have another fanfiction… well one shot about Undertale. It is a bit dark, darker than this. I was having a bad time when I wrote that… I even made one of my toughest friends cry when she read it. If you want to, go ahead and read it, it was pretty good, but just be ready for water works.**

 **See you guys next time. Bye. *The screen goes black as an owl silhouette fliess across the sky.***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: And People Die

 **AN**

 **NG: Warning right here and now. THIS WILL BE BLOODY! From the very first sentence… well first paragraph, there will be blood. This is meant to be heart breaking so be ready for the tears. This should be the last chapter where I am doing these alone. I know these have been rather dull for the last few chapters. They will pick up soon, I promise. For now… Let's just get this done.**

Same day, Sara's POV

Mamma was face down on the floor, next to her favorite chair. It was one of the only ones that wasn't destroyed. Her left arm was under her body while her right arm, which was holding her pancake pan that was covered in black and gray fur, was pointing towards me. There was a puddle of red growing beneath her, and a small stream had reached the tips of my blue shoes. Tears formed in my eyes, as I forced my eyes away from her unmoving body. My eyes moved towards the closet where I found my pappa slouching right next to the doors.

He looked like he was in a lot of pain, which made sense considering how he looked. His hat covered his eyes, but I could easily see his teeth as air hissed through them. He had a death grip on his cane and his other hand was wrapped around his waist, but it wasn't doing much. He could only cover one of the three long gashes that crossed his chest, and his arm was dripping with the excess liquid. Even more blood was dripping through his fingers, dripping into the small pool that lay below him. I ran to him, falling to my knees beside him. I knew I was getting even more blood on me, but I didn't even care my favorite dress was getting ruined. I just wanted him to stay.

His eyes fluttered opened after a few seconds and locked on mine. He gave me a soft, pain filled smile and ruffled my hair with his bloody hand. When he saw my tears, he gave a soft sigh began speaking. "I'm sorry baby girl. I wish… I wish things hadn't gone the way they did. I guess I can be thankful that the two of you will make it out of this alive. At least you two are safe." My eyes fell to the floor as tears kept falling. He reached his hand over to my chin and nudged my face to look at his eyes. "Could you something for me baby girl?" I give him a fast nod, which gets him to laugh. "Be brave baby girl. Things will turn out alright. I want the two of you to watch out for eachother. Can you do that for me?" I give another nod and he kisses my forehead. " Remember, I love you. Mamma and I always have and always will." With that his eyes slowly closed as his blood red hand fell into his lap. I waited, tears falling faster and faster, as I hoped his chest would rise again, but he was as still as mamma.

I glanced around the room. Nothing moved, no sound made, and there was red everywhere. My tail wrapped itself around my waist in fear as I noticed a spot of gray next to mamma. It was my doll! I rushed to get it, quickly returning to pappa's side.

There were tears all over its fabric skin and hand stitched cloths. Blood dripped from its feet and tail, even though red reached its stomach. I squashed the blood filled doll to my chest, and put my head into papa's lap. Yes, blood was getting into my hair, but I didn't even notice as I curled into a ball. My tears fell freely , mixing into the red liquid below.

Sly's POV

I was frozen. The fight kept replaying itself in my mind, and mom's scream kept ringing in my ears. I will never forget that sound for as long as I live. Every detail shined and would shine forever. After a while of mourning, I heard a soft sound. It was almost too quiet, but I could hear crying. I slowly peeked my head out, afraid of seeing everything again. What I did see, was my sister. She was laying her head on dad's lap, curled into a ball and clutching the doll mom made for her.

I softly moved to her side. I thought she would have heard me, super senses and all, but she jumped when I touched her shoulder. Once she realised who I was, she clinged onto me. I was shocked for a few seconds. Who wouldn't in this situation? I soon pulled her closer, and we cried together for a while. Sara eventually fell asleep in my arms, tears finally slowing down. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and shifted a bit to get comfortable. I took dad's cane, as it was jabbing me in the back, and soon fell asleep with my head on top of my sister's.

 **AN**

 **NG: *Sitting in the back yard with the spirits of the parents in front of her*And I hope you all enjoyed your daily dose of heartbreak.**

 **Rachel: *Glaring at the back of my head***

 **Joseph: *Putting his arm around Rachel while looking around for some weapon***

 **NG: *Now very awkward* I'm SO, SO sorry, but your murder is cannon! Trust me, I wanted to keep you alive! I loved writing you guys, and this freaking chapter, which I rewrote four times because I felt like I messed up somewhere, and I still feel like it's half assed. I broke my own heart so many times, and I still teared up as I wrote this.**

 **Rachel: *Her glare has calmed down and she has a hand over her heart* Are you okay?**

 **NG: *with a smile* No! Not even close. But let's move on.**

 **Joseph: *Now looking at me* Are you sure?**

 **NG: Yep. We have a whole crowd of thank yous to do. So Let's get going. *The pair look at each other before picking up the papers in front of me* Starting with some stats.**

 **Rachel: What about…**

 **NG: Right! I would like to thank someone special before we move on. Here's a huge thanks to a close friend who is going to the same college I'm going to be going to in about fifty days. He spent some of his free time reading this, and he has given me some really encouraging praise. Now, the stats?**

 **Joseph: Alright. *Clears his throat* 16 reviews, 18 followers, 19 favorites, 2,385 total views, with 6 on the day and time this was typed. The first chapter has the most views and chapter 9 had the second most views. Chapters 5, 6,and 7 tie for the fewest views with 6 views each.**

 **Rachel: NG has gotten views from her home country of the USA, the UK, the Philippines, the United Arab Nations, Australia, Sweden, Netherlands, and Canada.**

 **Joseph: The users who have favorited this story are Ally Nicole Rose, ChroniclerOfFantasies, Doctor Wheel, Fireheart1331, GammaTron, Hellfire Kitsune Zero, Kairi671, LightGuard12, Link11747, MrMarioluigi1000, Musicman2013, Neo gen x, PhantomGirl17, Soelle, TheClockworkStarling, TrimusicaDrag00n90, animechefgirl, huntington1998, and lordlava123.**

 **NG: I hope I typed those correctly. If I didn't, I'm so sorry.**

 **Rachel: I'm sure it's fine. Those who followed this story are Ally Nicole Rose…**

 **NG: Thank you for doing both Ally!**

 **Rachel: Allycat826, Doctor Wheel…**

 **NG: Thank you for doing both Doctor!**

 **Rachel: Dreamer Rose, Fireheart1331…**

 **NG: Thank you Fireheart1331!**

 **Rachel: Flavie278, GammaTron…**

 **NG: Thank you Gamma!**

 **Rachel: Would you stop interrupting me, Please?**

 **NG: Sure, as soon as we don't have any more repeats.**

 **Rachel: *groans* Alright. Not like I can stop you anyway. Back to the list I guess. I87, Kairi671…**

 **NG: Thank you Kiri!**

 **Rachel: *sigh* LightGuard12…**

 **NG: Thank you Light!**

 **Rachel: Link11747…**

 **NG: Thank you Link!**

 **Rachel: *Glances over the rest of the list* The rest of these are repeats!**

 **NG: Really? *Glances over Rachel's shoulder* Wow it is. Well… Thank you for doing both Music, Neo, Phantom, Soelle, Clockwork, anime and lava.**

 **Rachel: *Grabs Joseph's paper and puts them on the bench next to me***

 **NG: I would go over every NEW review I got, but there hasn't been any new ones since the last chapter, so I got nothing else. I will be skipping my next written chapter.**

 **Joseph: Why?**

 **NG: A neighbor came to return a book and discovers the crime scene and calls the cops. It just describes the macabre view and how the cops were contacted. With that chapter out, we can continue along and skip another corpse view. When we pick the story up, the cops have arrived and moved the children to a closed in side room. They are being checked on by a nurse, and Sara will have only gotten slight scratches and bruises from her encounter with the pair earlier. That is all that happened. Nothing really important.**

 **Rachel: Well, now I'm glad you cut that.**

 **NG: So am I. *Looks at the readers* Anyway, that is all I have today. Enjoy your broken hearts and remember, This is as bad as it gets. Things will get better! Let's see what you guys can think of until I post the next chapter. Just a reminder, their birthday is tomorrow. See you all later! *The screen goes black*.**

 **Joseph: *Off screen* Do you realize how evil you can be?**

 **NG: *laughs* Dude, this isn't even my worst back story! *shocked silence***

 **Rachel: Wow!**

 **NG: Yep!**

 **EDIT: I have been told that the last few attempts at updating this chapter was screwed up. I checked it out, and we are going to try this again. Here's to hopping Things go better.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Choosing the One

 **AN**

 **NG: *Everything is frozen again, with the children asleep where we last saw them* ….No, I want things to happen while I talk. *Pulls out her trusty remote and pushes a button that shows a silhouette* Clocking Activate! *She becomes invisible as the play button is pushed. A beaver woman walks in with her head in 'Divergent' muttering how amazing it was. She looks up to see the area and runs out in shock.* I was thinking about my 'lost chapter' and decided to basically do it in this area. It gives color commentary to my boring words while also letting me blather on and on. *The woman can be heard calling the police.* Anyway, I'm going through all of my ideas on stories, characters, and art and what I found surprised even me. I have the basic planning and basics of thirty-three stories for many different fandoms. I'm focusing on this, but something to look forward to!**

 ***Flashing red and blue shine through the shattered door as a large number of emergency forces runs in.* This will introduce Inspector Barkley, the man before our beloved Fox. Carm is honestly my favorite Sly Cooper character. Sorry Sly. It was close, but I love the fox. Unfortunately, she won't actually appear in person for a while yet. I love her, but I just couldn't fit her into any of my written chapters. *The mortician takes the cold bodies away while the paramedics check the children. When they know they are stable, they move the kids to a side room so they don't have to see the destruction when they wake up. I follow behind, taking care to avoid bumping into anyone. The only sign of my movement was the carpet being flattened by my feet. The kids are laid down with pillows under their heads and blankets thrown on them. The pros leave and I straighten Sara's blanket before looking straight at the audience with crystal blue eyes.* I have never understood the pain of being an author until now. I have adored reading stories… or playing games, that gets me feeling. The feeling of injustice when the main character is treated unfairly, the anguish when a beloved character dies (OH Fiora from Xenoblade), fear when you are trapped and can't get away. Those things always catch my attention when I'm watching or reading anything. When I wrote the past few chapters, it truly hurt. I'm sorry I'm being so serious this go, but I just wanted to get that off my chest. That and I was watching a playthrough and it was at a really depressing part. So, sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, this is the start to a turnaround in their lives. This is the worst it will get. There will other bad moments. Life is never perfect. Things go wrong in even the best moments. But this is the worst they will face. I love all of the characters I have made, even if their backstory is absolute manure. Seriously, I have worse. Things are looking up for the twins, so enjoy!**

The next day- Sara's POV (12:00 pm)

I gave a soft groan as a bright light shined on my closed eyes. I pull my blanket over my eyes and snuggle into Sly's side. He shifted as well, probably for the same reason. I can smell other people in the room, all of them unfamiliar. It scared me, but I managed to force my eyes to look at who was disturbing my nap.

The first thing I saw was my brother's honey eyes staring into mine and an accidental nose nuzzle. It lasts for only a second before I jump away, grossed out at the affectionate touch. Sure, it was with my brother, but it was just gross how it happened. Sly burst into laughter at my reaction and I just glared at him. After a few seconds, I smack him with my tail and look away, only to find a white cat with light gray stripes in a nurse's out watching us with a pen and paper in her hands. A stranger was watching us, and I had no clue why she was there. Would she hurt us? Are we in danger? In my fear, the tail that was once used to hit my bro was now wrapped around my waist. Sly noticed the nervous habit, and went on the defense, spotting the intruder in just seconds.

Upon seeing his stance and my fear, the seemingly white bengal cat raised her hands to her face in a surrender pose. I didn't truly accept the action but my tail partly relaxed and Sly straightened a bit. We calmed down, but we didn't relax. My tail was still around my hips, and Sly moved so that he was between the woman and me. The woman lowered her arms before going out the door behind her.

With the stranger gone for the moment, we took the chance to check our surroundings. We were happy to find that we were still at home. We were only one door away from the living room. Only one door away from the blood. I got up and went to it. I reached my hand for the knob, but my nerves wouldn't let me. I was hoping that everything yesterday was just a morbid dream. Was it? Could I have dreamed up such a horrid event such as that? I had just placed my hand on the cool metal when it opened on its own.

It was the cat again, but this time she had a huge bag at her side. I was thankful that the door opened towards her. If it didn't, I would have a bruised nose right now. Sly pulled me away from the woman once he noticed her presence.

"Oh! I'm sorry little ones. I didn't know you were so close to the door." She gave us a once over and paused at the sight of the bloody doll in my hands. She shook for a second before meeting our eyes once again. "Well, it looks like no damage was done." She then pulled out some doctor equipment out of her bag. "Would you guys mind a quick check up? I want to make sure neither of you were harmed in the attack." Sly stepped up to the woman and I watched as she did her exam.

She was done in a few short moments and glanced in my direction. "Well, you are in perfect health young man." Sly came to my side, and sat down. "Could you come here young lady? It is your turn." I looked to Sly for his opinion on the lady and he just gives me a nod. With his approval, I went to the beckoning lady and sat in front of her.

She began with the very basic checks and found nothing wrong. She didn't find anything until she began poking around my stomach. Her fingers barely brushed my lower left side when I jerked away, making everyone present gasp. Sly hurried over to me, my tears severely blurring my vision, as the feline pulled out some bandages and called for an ice pack. I kept crying as she wrapped me up and checked around for any other injuries. There wasn't anything but the bruised rib. Both of the people around me kept asking how I managed to do that, but I refused to answer. They didn't need another thing to worry about with everything else that was happening.

After getting nothing but tears for a few minutes, they gave up and the lady handed me the doll I dropped when I jerked away. I hugged it to my chest as they both comforted me until the tears stopped. Once My cheeks dried, the lady looked nervous. She tried to say something but kept stumbling over her words. She quickly found her words and gave us some bad news.

"Kids…" She trailed off for a second before forcing herself to continue. "Your parents are… They are gone. I'm sorry for your loss. I truly am. Since we could not locate any of your living relatives on either side of your family, we are forced to send you two to an orphanage. The paper work will take a few weeks to a month, so you will have to stay with a state employee." The woman looks at some pad in her hands for a second before turning it to us. "The Fox family and Inspector Barkly have both offered their house for the time. It is your choice for who you want to live with." It was quiet for a few seconds.

"Can we meet them?'

"Wh… What?" She looked at me once I spoke, surprised that I had finally spoke.

"Can we meet the people we might be living with?" She blinked for a few seconds before rushing to the door and calling the names of the men she mentioned. It felt like the men took their time in following the lady into the room, but it was really only a few short moments.

The man in front was a caramel brown furred badger with lighter fur on the area around his eyes, mouth, and the front of the neck, as well as the outside of his arms. He seemed to have an air of command. He seemed to look down at the others, even though he was much shorter. His postier screamed power, and the other two moved behind him once they passed the door. His outfit agreed with his actions. He wore a boring gray shirt that had the sleeves of a tee shirt, but the collar of a dress shirt. His light blue pants hovered just above his black shoes and were held up by a set of brownish orange suspenders. There was a tie hanging from his rather thick neck and a bright golden badge was pinned to his left of his graying caramel hair was combed over a balding spot and reached towards his face in sideburns. His face held a slight scowl as he glanced at us and shifted to the right, allowing us to see the man who came in with him.

The second man was a red fox with burnt orange fur covering most of his body. White covered his lower jaw and neck, disappearing into his clothing, and black coated the tips of his ears, tail, and hands. There was a possibility that his feet were black as well, but they were hidden by tan hiking boots and dark blue jeans. His top was a darkish green, styled like his partner's top, but he wore a dark blue scarf that just barely hid the badge pinned to his right shoulder. This man seemed younger than the other if his hair was any sign. Instead of balding, or even graying, it was a deep blue and almost reached his jawline. He kept fingering the stray locks as a sad smile stretched across his cheeks, but never reached his eyes. He seemed familiar in some way, like from daddy's stories.

This was our choice, and I had my own idea of who I wanted to go to.

 **AN**

 **NG: *Sighs in content as she puts the final touches on the newest chapter* Well, here is the honest work of a few days of rewrites, distractions, and other projects. Speaking of distractions… *Writes down that she needs to draw her version of * Okay, now that that is done. *Cracks her fingers and turns the parents* I think that unless one of the twins are around, you two can just stay here. It makes these things less boring.**

 **Rachel: *Smiles at the young author* Well you didn't procrastinate as much this time.**

 **NG: … *Looks away in shame* Shut up!**

 **Joseph: At least you have some sort of excuse this time that actually works.**

 **NG: *Glares at the pair* Do I need to kick you two out! *Muttered no's are heard* Good! *Looks back at the readers* What he was talking about is the fact that my house has been under renovation for three weeks, I have been sleeping on the couch during that time, and I have had no inspiration to write anything. Especially when the chapter is nothing like I had planned. They were originally planned to be placed with one of them without a choice, but with what happened to them, I thought they should have some choice in the matter. I was originally going to have a whole platoon of choices through a touch screen pad, but when I looked it up… it wasn't invented during this time and I really only had ideas for two characters.**

 **Rachel: She actually did a lot of research for this chapter. Like the specific shade of Sly's eyes, which she found to be honey.**

 **NG: I literally looked up shades of brown eyes and compared to in game models, and the 'honey' color was the closest I found to the 'Honor Among Thieves" model. And if you looked, I mentioned a specific cat breed for the nurse. If you want to see my reference, look up 'white bengal cat'. It is a gorgeous breed, and I highly recommend a look.**

 **Joseph: Now what about the things you wanted to explain?**

 **NG: *Smacks her head* Right! There are a few things I feel like I need to explain. The 'nose nuzzling' is a very intimate thing among mates and, to a much smaller extent, family. While Sly is her family, it is considered rude and gross if it happens in one's sleep or done by accident. This will come up again in the future to show accepted 'family' and mates later on. As for the tails, I mentioned the appendage wrapping around her before, but that kind of flexibility is rare among coons. This flexibility that the twins have access to is only possible due to hours of training.**

 **Rachel: *Picks up papers that were laying next to the girl* Thing is, this chapter is nothing like you wrote.**

 **NG: Yea! It is really just like the first two paragraphs. And I have no clue what I will do next… Maybe get the kids packed up before making their choice. That will give you readers time to vote for who you want them to go with while also giving me something to write in the process. I really don't know who I want them to stay with. So vote for your fav person! Really, I do need some help here.**

 **All: Until next time! *NG waves as everything goes dark***


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Telling the partner and packing up the kids

 **AN:**

 **NG: *Walks into a dorm room after saying goodnight to a friend, a slight limp is noticeable in her strides. After sitting her butt down in a nearby chair, she pulls her laptop out of her backpack and starts booting it up. Rachel and Joseph float in through the open third story window. She gives a soft stretch before turning to the camera with a big smile.* Well I am now a college girl, and it is exhausting. If you are younger than me, enjoy your childhood. If you are older and is in/gone through college, I now understand your pain. I have been going to sleep at one in the morning every day and waking up at seven thirty. It's hard but rather fun! Anyway, this chapter is in the title. Simple and easy.**

 **Rachel: All that is fine and well but I do have a question. What happened to your leg?**

 **NG: Oh… *Rubs the back of her head in shame* I was getting out of the bunkbed I made with my roommate early in the morning this last Monday and…**

 **Rachel and Joseph: *In a typical parent voice* And?**

 **NG: My hand slipped. *Turns her arm so the bottom is visible. A scratch mark can be seen from the middle of her thumb to right above her elbow on the opposite side.* Along with that, I sprained my left thigh muscle, which is why i have a limp.**

 ***The parents start freaking out and she just hits a mute button on her remote* I wish I knew I could do that before. *She then pulls out a vacuum and sucks up Joseph, making Rachel shut up. She then unmutes the two, redoing it to Joseph once she realized what he was saying.* OK. Now that most of us have calmed down, we can continue. *Joseph phases out of the discarded device and silently explores the new room, unnoticed by the two girls.* Anyway, since I am in college, my nonexistent update schedule will get even worse. It may be a long time before before you see me again. College rocks! Now we can do disclaimers, Rachel, if you don't mind?**

 **Rachel: You know I don't mind. *Looks at readers* NG does not own anything Sly Cooper related aside from her own characters and ideas. Sly and the gang belong to their amazing creators and producers. If she did own the series, not only would Sara be a character but a fifth game would already be out by this point. *Joseph floats behind them as the screen goes to a blue Cooper logo***

 **Joseph: *Off screen* Hi girls! *Screaming is heard before the sound of a vacuum follows.***

 **Rachel: How did he get out?**

 **NG: That was a normal vac. This is the Poltergust 3000.**

 **Rachel: ...You have played too much Luigi's Mansion, haven't you.**

 **NG: No, my brother took it earlier, but I have been watching playthroughs of it. * Cash and gems are suddenly heard popping out of the appliance* Hay! He was a boss ghost!**

 **Rachel: *Gulps nervously* NG? What's with that look? NG? *The vacuum and gem sound is heard again. Now muffled* Really?**

 **NG: I really am a geek… and I have no issues with that! *Begins to count her newly obtained cash and resources***

Sara(12:01pm)

As the men waited for our choice, the cat came up to me. Sly shifted closer to me on reflex as she got down on her knee in front of my face. "I know you two have a big choice to make, so how about you guys go pack some things you know you can't leave."

"Will we have to give our home up? I love it here!" I sniffled and snuggled with my still bloody doll. "I can't remember a place where I've been happier." The woman gave a quiet 'aww' at my words before placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

"If you really want to keep the house, I will buy it for you now and keep it in good condition until one of you reclaims it. You two will have to share, but it will be yours." She softly pet my head before glancing at my doll. "What is that?"

"It's my daddy doll. Mamma made it for me!" I glanced at the torn fabric toy as a drop of blood fell between my feet. "Something happened to it while I was gone. It's all torn and bloody now." The woman gave another pet on the head before extending her hand out.

"How about I clean it up while you two pack? That way two things will be done at the same time." She kept a sad smile on her face, but I pulled back reflexively. I hugged the dripping treasure closer to my chest and looked at the only person I trusted at that point. Sly placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a silent nod. He leaned closer to me and whispered into my ear.

"If you don't get it fixed somehow, it may be lost forever." He sent a glance toward the adults in front of us before continuing. "Plus if they don't give it back, do you know what we can do?"

"What?"

"We can take it back!" With that, I passed my little treasure over to the strange cat before we were escorted from the room.

I took one last glance at the people we are leaving behind. The cat was already working on my doll, calling out for heavy duty thread and a needle to stitch the fabric up. The badger was yelling at someone over the phone and the phone was shattering in his grasp. The only one who was doing nothing was the fox. He was watching us and as his amber brown caught my own, his phone rang with the song 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes '. I was nudged out of the room at that point, but I felt like things were going to get better.

Aden (12:03pm)

I jumped at the soft melody that was the ringtone for my family. It was really girly, cutesy, and just not me. So why did I have that song on my phone? Well, my daughter wanted to pick the song and she picked her favorite song from her favorite movie.

Anyway, the voice I heard wasn't a part of my family; it was my partner. Well, I had to tell him the news one way or another.

"Hay! Where are you? Tonight is bowling night and you are nowhere to be found. Where are you?"

"Hay Michel. I'm gonna have to skip out on bowling for a while."

"What? Why? Is Barks getting on your rump about paperwork again? I told you I would do them so you can spend time with your family. If he is getting on your tail, just tell him to talk to me. I can handle his flaming attitude".

"No, it's not that. We… You remember how we made that bet?"

"The one about finding Cooper?"

"Yeah, well I won."

"WHAT?! So you found him? I can't wait to finally put him behind bars!

"Well…"

"Well what?"

"I already knew where he and his family lived. But that isn't important right now. We can't jail Joseph."

"And why is that, cheater?"

"Well.. he's… ha and his wife I mean… they have been… murdered.

"Murdered?"

"Yes. Their children are still alive. I'm might be caring for them until everything with the nearby orphanage is all set up for them."

"Might?"

"Yeah. They have the choice between Commander Barkley or me."

"Well I hope they choose you. I would never wish his yelling on my worst enemy."

"Agreed, but it really a shame about Cooper."

"Yeah, I wanted to put him in jail, not dead. I just hope the kids won't be to scared from this experience."

"Well they are now packing as they make their…" A female wolverine cop waived to get my attention. "Wait a sec. I'm needed. I'll call you later and let you know what happened. See you!" With that I hang up and walk over to the attention grabbing wesel. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"The children are requesting help with their packing and you are the only person who has something going on right now."

"All right, could you show me where the kids are?" The lady gave a nod and began walking away.

It didn't take all that long to find the pair when we heard voices in the distance. The kids were in a large room, grabbing random items and throwing them to the two beds in the room. The floor was covered in unwanted belongings and the piles just grew as they kept going through their stuff. They would often shout something at each other, but it was in some language I've never heard of.

"Hey guys!" Once they heard my voice, they paused and looked at me in silence. "I heard you might need help, so what can I do?" They blinked before Sly handed me a large suitcase.

"We need to start with packing some clothes. I've already started picking mine out. All I need is some help in putting it in the bags." I blinked at his commanding attitude but grabbed the bag anyways. I spotted Sara leaving the room but before I could do anything, clothing began falling on my face.

It took a while to pack away all of Sly's clothes, but Sara hadn't returned yet. I took a glance around the room but the girl was nowhere to be found. "Hay, Sly!" He turned from his pile of stuff and faced me. "Do you have any clue where your sister is?" At that, he looked around as well and went to the door.

"Dove sei sorella?" I recognized that he was speaking Italian, but… where did he learn that?"

"Chambre de maman et de papa! Where is mom's necklace?"

"What?"

"Where is mom's necklace?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"I need it!"

"Uh-huh"

"Sly! Gest get over here and help me look"

"I think she was wearing it!" At that, Sara ran past the door in a blur of gray. It looked like she was heading to the living room, but I really couldn't tell. She moved faster than anything I had ever seen before. I'm certain she even moved faster than her father. She was gone in a second, and back just as quickly. Well… it was actually a few minutes later, but I could have sworn she just teleported in front of me.

She gave my arm a little shake and pulled me back into their shared room to continue packing. While I was packing with her, Sly kept going in and out of the room. He always brought in random items, but Sara kept distracting me, so I never really knew what anything really was.

By the time they finished with their room, Sara had a huge bag of cloths and two smaller boxes filled with random stuff. She also held a wrapped package and a cane with a silver tip and dark purple hook that he had found while I was focused on Sara. Speaking of Sly, he had about the same amount of belongings without the package in his arms.

Once we had everything in hand, most of it being carried by me, we walked back to the other room. The two chattered to each other, and I could tell they had made a decision. One that would change their life forever.

 **AN**

 **NG: *Fumbling with the Poltergust 3000 as Rachel and Joseph grumble inside.* Stupid piece of… *Notices that the camera is on* OH! Hi… well…**

 **Joseph: Have you figured it out yet?**

 **NG: No but I will by the next chapter. *Gets up and sits in a chair* Anyway, time for some serious stuff. Is I said before, I am currently in college and I have a semi hectic schedule. I have some time on Tuesday, Thursday, and on the weekends. I'm usually having a me day, homework, or being social. I basically have no time. I've been going to sleep around one and waking up around seven thirty. I'm tired.**

 **Rachel: Then stop typing.**

 **NG: NO! *Utter silence before She gets back to work on the vacuum.***

 **Anyway, One of my reviewers mentioned that my chapters tend to be kind of short. I know they are. This was meant to be a story, but it has become a one shot series. I'm basically making this up as I go, so when I run out of Ideas, I stop typing. Please don't get offended, but this is how this 'story' is going to go. I will rewrite this once I'm fully finished with it and make it more of a story, but for now, it's just a series of oneshots. Please continue to enjoy it and I will continue to update. Thank you. See you next time!**

 ***Off screen* An explosion is heard with a scream from NG.**

 **Joseph: Whoops**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello you guys! Long time no see. This chapter is going to be a longer AN. Sorry, but there are a lot of things that I need I need to say. The biggest one being about this fic. I do plan on finishing their story, but I feel like this fic isn't my best work. It is sub par with how I write and I feel like I could do so much better. So this will be the last chapter, until I at least finish three chapters of the rewrite. I'm not giving up on this fic. I just think I can do infinitely better than I am doing right now. BTW, if any of you want to be a beta reader, just send me a PM. Looking at you lordlava123 and TheClockwerkStarling. I'm not being serious, but I do need an editor.

Even with knowing all of that, don't expect an update for a while. Winter break just finished up and I'm now back at my campus with classes starting this week. Papers and books are already covering my desk, and I already have assignments. Aside from that, My grandmother had a mild seizure. SHe was in the bathroom and ended hitting her head on the vanity and stairs to the bathroom. She went to the hospital for a night, and was doing fine the last time I saw her. She was in a lot of pain but just as energetic as ever. I'm also looking for a job to help with college funds.

And that is just one part of my life. Basically, I just need some time to get my life back into some form of balance. So don't expect anything from me in a VERY long time. Things are just really crazy right now. If you want to read my past chapters, they will stay up for your reading pleasure! I will still be around, so shoot me a PM or leave a review. I will be keeping tabs on both and I will respond.

Just remember this for now. I'm not ending this story, just... updating it, and making it better. I made that promise, and I am NOT going to break my promise. I have spent a lot of time on this fiction and it personally means a lot to me. This was the first fic I ever got the courage to post, and I have met so many amazing people through it. I want to thank all of my readers, and I hope you will give the rewrite a chance. This will not be the last you see of me! I will return with the best writing I can possibly show.


End file.
